


Книга о Тьме

by meganixel



Series: Свет и тьма [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Betrayal, Cruelty, Dark, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: XVI век. Светлый летописец Илеас пишет книгу о Тьме. В ней история юноши, который предал Свет и перешел на сторону Тьмы, и в ней же история того, кто показал ему путь Темного.





	1. От света к тьме

ПЕРВЫЕ СТРАНИЦЫ

«Тьма — в каждом из нас. Тьма — оборотная сторона Света. Тьма не есть то, что нужно истребить, ведь, истребив Тьму, истребишь и Свет. Невозможно уничтожить одну сторону монеты. 

Но Тьма есть то, с чем нужно бороться. Бороться, чтобы никогда не победить — и чтобы каждый день побеждать. Каждый день, когда удается остаться верным Свету, есть маленькая победа над Тьмой. Что же с того, что не будет финальной битвы? Разве так уж важен завершающий аккорд в этой мелодии? 

Ни на секунду не стоит забывать, какая сторона монеты — лицевая. В борьбе со своей внутренней Тьмой стоит учитывать каждую мелочь, ибо именно мелочи заставляют нас повернуться к миру своей темной стороной. Мы испытываем ужас перед мыслью об убийстве — и нас не смутит перебить собеседника на середине фразы, доказывая ему свою правоту. А ведь именно в этих незаметных мелочах прорывается наружу наша внутренняя Тьма. И горе тому, кто не взглянет ей в глаза, горе тому, кто не ужаснется ей, горе тому, кто не убоится ее. Ибо большие злодеяния начинаются с крошечных проблесков. О том будет моя история, почтенные читатели. История, наполняющая скорбью мое сердце. И для того беру я в руки это перо, дабы каждый прочитавший узрил внутри себя Тьму — и обрел силы удержать ее в узде».

Илеас отложил перо, оглядывая лежавшие перед ним черновики. Элфис просил побыстрее выпустить в свет «Книгу о Тьме» — но Илеас чувствовал, что слишком многое нуждается в доработке. Каждая фраза должна достигать цели, каждое слово должно заставлять задуматься. В том состояло искусство летописца Светагрода, в том состояла работа автора книг, повествующих о мире обладающих Даром. Илеас знал, что книги останутся, когда он умрет — и будут указывать верный путь. С тех пор, как разведчики рассказали Илеасу о человеке, которого звали Иоганн Гутенберг, и о его величайшем изобретении, мысль о том, что книги Светлых будут однажды напечатаны, грела его душу. Однажды, знал Илеас, каждый Светлый, зайдя в библиотеку, сможет не просто взглянуть на «Книгу о Тьме», не просто с великой осторожностью коснуться единственной рукописи, маленькими глотками впитывая мудрость, но взять «Книгу о Тьме» с собой, читать ее и перечитывать избранные главы. Это знание давало Илеасу силы писать и переписывать начисто, забыв про усталость, вновь и вновь окунать перо в чернильницу.

«В Светагроде стоял дом, и лились в том доме красивые песни, и раздавался звонкий смех. В Светагроде стоял дом, и однажды тот дом опустел — никто более не жил в нем.

Странно думать, в каких обличиях порой встречает нас Тьма. В том доме жила счастливая семья — мать, отец и сын. И, глядя на мальчика, нельзя было допустить и мысли, что Тьма овладевает им. Его взгляд никогда не был жесток — но всегда пытлив. Мальчик никому не желал зла — но бывал слишком беспечен. Мальчик не хотел идти против Света — но не признавал даже за Старейшинами права отговорить его от очередной затеи. 

Из любопытства может вырасти жестокость — но лишь тогда, когда любопытство оказывается превыше всего. Что удержит любопытного ребенка от жестокости, если и она вызывает необоримый интерес?

Беспечность может уносить жизни — не только жизнь того, кто беспечен, но и чужие. 

В Светагроде нет запретов — но каждый Светлый знает, что Старейшины мудры и к ним стоит прислушиваться. Светагрод есть нечто большее, нежели город, в котором живут те, кто называет себя Светлыми. Светагрод есть единство, и не желающий этого единства неминуемо сделает шаг к Тьме.

Мыслимо ли наказывать за любопытство? Мыслимо ли пресекать всякую беспечность? Мыслимо ли изгонять из Светагрода каждого, кто не ощущает единства? Те, для кого это мыслимо — также делают шаг к Тьме.

Путь Света сложнее, чем путь Тьмы. Тонкая горная тропа, слева от которой пропасть, справа от которой бездна. Силен тот, кто не оступился на своем пути. Счастлив тот, кого успели подхватить друзья. Мудр тот, кто сделает следующий шаг, прислушиваясь к знающим.

Мальчик стал юношей — но так и не научился прислушиваться к тем, кто мудрее. Из отсутствия смирения выросло ощущение вседозволенности. Из любопытства вырастали выходки, недостойные Светлого, безответственные и опасные. Из отсутствия уважения вырос мятеж. 

Беда юноши была в том, что он думал лишь о себе».  
   
ОТ СВЕТА К ТЬМЕ

— Теан, будь осторожен, милый, — мама втянула Свет и взглянула с грустью. — Я ценю твою заботу — но если заметят, как ты присваиваешь себе добытый Свет…

— Я не боюсь, — Теан лгал. — Я не боюсь их. Я не хочу, чтобы мы еле сводили концы с концами. Я не для этого каждый день рискую в человеческом мире. 

— Зато я боюсь. Я боюсь за тебя, Теан. Ты смотришь на Старейшин, как на врагов — думаешь, это замечаю только я?

— Разве они не враги мне? Разве они нам не угроза? В их силах обречь нас на бедность, в их силах запереть нас в четырех стенах, лишив возможности покидать Светагрод. В их силах лишить меня сознания и прочитать все мои мысли, все воспоминания, самое сокровенное, что у меня есть, самое важное, то, что я не хотел бы показывать чужим… — Теан закрыл лицо руками. — Прости, мама. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. У вас ведь все было хорошо, пока я не появился на свет, верно?

— Теан, что ты такое говоришь? Для нас с папой нет большего счастья, чем видеть тебя, знать, что у тебя все хорошо. Да, счастье идет рука об руку с горем. Ты хотел узнать этот мир лучше, чем того хотели бы Старейшины, и мы с папой, поддерживая твои начинания, все же не могли дать тебе то, чего ты хотел. Ты задавал вопросы — а мы боялись отвечать. Мы не так свободны, мы не принадлежим сами себе… Оттого и пришло горе. Ты улыбался — а теперь ты несчастлив. У тебя были друзья — а теперь ты всюду видишь врагов. То не твоя вина, Теан. Но у любой монеты — две стороны, за все приходится платить. И порой, — она горько вздохнула, — непомерно высокую цену.

— Все смотрят на нас, как на грязь, обходят стороной наш дом. Старейшины считают нас мятежниками, проводят беседы… Однажды им надоест, что мы нарушаем негласные правила, которые на поверку оказываются тверже любых законов. В их власти — лишить нас Дара, мама.

— Сынок, — мама погладила его по голове, на ее глазах блеснули слезы. — Я не сомневаюсь в косности Старейшин — с самого твоего детства я стала подмечать несовершенство их взглядов. Но не сомневаюсь я и в другом — в их терпении. Они умеют терпеть. Они не лишат нас Дара. А если… что, если мы побудем послушными — совсем немного? Притворимся добропорядочными, теми, в ком не надо сомневаться? Сделаем так, чтобы они забыли про нас, вернем себе то, что утратили? На это уйдут годы — зато потом ты сможешь снова жить так, как тебе нравится. Мы бросали камни в воду, и круги будут идти еще долго. Но после… после все уляжется — и мы бросим снова. Такой плоский, знаешь — и посчитаем, сколько раз он ударится об воду, прежде чем, — мать вдруг осеклась.

«Прежде чем потонет» — договорил про себя Теан. «Прежде чем потонет. Я очень хотел бы снова стоять с тобой на берегу, мама, и бросать в воду плоские камушки. У меня хорошо получалось… но все они в итоге шли ко дну. Этот путь… я пойду ко дну раньше, чем пройду его. У Старейшин есть терпение, а у меня — только гордость. Прости меня, мама».

— Теан, не молчи, дорогой. Мне страшно, когда ты молчишь.

Теан взял ее ладони в свои.

— Не бойся, мама. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я принесу еще Света — а после, когда вернется папа, мы вместе сходим к нашему озеру. Это же не запрещено — бывать всей семьей у озера, верно?

***

— Привет, Светлый.

Теан вздернул подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в глаза говорившему.

— Здравствуй, Темный. 

Он был высоким даже для Темного, широкоплечим и мускулистым, кожа — смуглая, как от сильного и ровного загара, темные волосы, темные глаза, нос с горбинкой. Одет так, будто состоит на службе, и притом не в самом низшем чине — но Теан мало в этом понимал. «Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся, Темный. Примут за командира — проблем не оберешься». Теан гадал, сколько Темному лет — возраст мог быть любым. Уже не юными, но без единого признака старости Темные выглядят и в пятнадцать, и в двести пятнадцать.

— Ждешь моего приглашения? — усмехнулся Темный. Сгусток из смеси Света и Тьмы висел в воздухе, ожидая разделения.  
— Здесь больше Света — значит, без меня не начнешь, — Теан усмехнулся в ответ. — Ладно, Темный, я начинаю.

«Темный не предупредил бы на моем месте» — подумал Теан, втягивая Свет — отчего-то это давалось сложнее, чем обычно. «Этот Свет слишком… законопослушный, что ли. Так бы и выплюнул, но надо глотать».

Теан заторопился уходить. Вечерний город обещал много Света — хотя, должно быть, Тьмы еще больше, подумалось Теану. Бордель в порту, любой трактир… «Хорошо вам, Темным, должно быть».

— Что, даже не поговоришь со мной? — спросил вдруг Темный. — Так торопишься в свой Светагрод? За что вы так любите свой зверинец — неужели так хорошо кормят?

Теан остановился, будто наткнулся на стену. «Проклятье, Темный. Чувствуешь, куда ударить, чтобы побольнее? Да чтоб ты провалился! Впрочем… дело не в тебе. Я весь одно больное место последние пару лет. Спасибо заботе и мудрости Старейшин».

— Ооо, Светлый. Сколько в тебе Тьмы, ну надо же. Я уж было решил, ты гневаешься на меня, но теперь понял… ты не любишь своих светленьких друзей, да? Как интересно…

Теан обернулся — и вдруг, неожиданно для себя самого, медленно кивнул. «Хоть кому-то я могу в этом сознаться, не боясь неодобрения».

— Хм, ну оно и правильно — за что их любить, этих лицемерных святош, — Темный одобрительно кивнул. — Хотя ты первый на моей памяти, кто открыто говорит о своей нелюбви к другим Светлым. И что будешь делать — терпеть?

Теан смог лишь пожать плечами. Темный задавал вопросы, которые мучили самого Теана не первый год.

— Не хочешь стать свободной пташкой? — Темный склонил голову набок, разглядывая Теана, и в его взгляде Теан прочитал неприкрытый интерес.  
— Хочу, — тихо произнес Теан, глядя Темному в глаза — почти без опаски. — Хочу, Темный, больше всего на свете. Но нет такого пути.

— Отчего же нет? — Темный не собирался отводить взгляд первым. — У нас в Тенебрисе, конечно, не кормят, да и обидеть могут, зато закон только один. Не убивать. В остальном — полная свобода. Я вот неплохо устроился, мои родители — Неприкасаемые, живу в собственном доме и никто не смеет меня трогать, а кто смеет — тому очень скоро приходится об этом пожалеть. Делаю что хочу…

— А как же Договор? — прищурился Теан. — Он не дает свободно разгуливать по человеческому миру.

— Ой, да будет тебе, — Темный махнул рукой. — Немного осторожности — и гуляй. А что тебя интересует-то, Светлый, в человеческом мире? Не сами люди, надеюсь?  
— Нет, — недавно увиденная каравелла представилась Теану во всем своем великолепии, маня к себе каждым парусом, каждой мачтой…

— Ну тогда все можно устроить. Как тебя зовут?  
— Теан.  
— Райст, — Темный протянул Теану руку. Теан вдруг вспомнил, с кем говорит — притом охотнее и откровеннее, чем с любым Светлым. Даже с родителями последнее время говорить давалось тяжело — ведь им было не легче, чем самому Теану, и давящее чувство не покидало даже в самые, казалось бы, светлые моменты. Теан чуть помедлил, но рукопожатие все же состоялось — и вполне ожидаемо оказалось крепким, едва ли не болезненным.

— У тебя такой вид, будто договор с дьяволом заключил, — усмехнулся Райст. — Много тебе рассказывали страшилок про Темных в твоем Светагроде?  
— Ты не первый Темный, которого я встречаю в человеческом мире. Вы не такие уж и злобные, но это не значит, что вас не стоит опасаться, — Теан не знал, как относиться к нежданной беседе. Хотелось остаться и поговорить с Райстом, заглушая чувство, будто от него исходит опасность. Поговорить так, как говорят в трактирах вчерашние незнакомцы, когда за общим гомоном их никто не слушает. «Да, Темный, будь мы людьми, я купил бы тебе выпить — и проболтал бы с тобой до утра. Но мы не люди, и мы не в трактире. Я не принадлежу себе, я не могу жить, руководствуясь лишь собственным любопытством».

— Меня ты можешь не бояться, я не обижу, — услышав это, Теан с сомнением окинул взглядом угрожающего вида фигуру. Задержал взгляд на ладонях, которые, казалось, были созданы для того, чтобы сворачивать хрупкие шеи неосторожных Светлых. — Ну что, Теан, не хочешь бросить Светагрод, стать одним из нас? Я помогу тебе. Еще ни разу не видел воочию, как Светлые затемняются.

Темный по имени Райст смотрел с интересом. «Ему тоже любопытно. Любопытно взглянуть, как происходит трансформация. Но его любопытство не губит его, как мое — меня. Может, то, что я родился в Светагроде — ошибка? Но раз уж ошибка допущена, остается разбираться с тем, что есть. Я не могу все бросить. Я люблю свою семью, Райст — хотя вы, Темные, навряд ли знаете, что такое любовь к самым близким».

— Нет, Райст. Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу уйти.

— Жаль, Теан. Мне показалось, ты не безнадежен. Ну что ж, если захочешь найти меня — просто представь, как я выгляжу, пожелай оказаться в Тенебрисе и шагни через порог. Ко мне не всякий может попасть, но я запомнил твою Тьму — и дверь моего дома будет для тебя открытой. Должно получиться. Ты необычный для Светлого, и мне даже будет жаль, если это — наша последняя беседа.

Теан ничего не ответил, быстро направился к порогу и шагнул. Его напугал не Райст — его напугало собственное промелькнувшее вдруг желание просто согласиться, забыв обо всем. Сказать — веди, Райст, я готов пойти с тобой.

«Это Темный. Темные лгут легко, как дышат. Темные искусно расставляют ловушки. Это искушение, и я не должен поддаваться».

***

— А что, если я не соглашусь? — Теан был в ярости. — Что, если я вместо этого расскажу им, какой дорогой и в каком направлении им идти? Что они сделают со мной? Что?

— Теан, — отец опустил взгляд. — Не согласишься — значит, не согласишься. Никто тебе ничего не сделает. Я не позволю.

— Тогда почему ты говоришь так, будто хочешь меня убедить?

— Сынок, ты изводишь себя страхами. Страхи, подозрения и сомнения не дают тебе жить. Ты видишь в Старейшинах демонов… Но такова суть власти, такова суть общества. Мы не так далеко ушли от людей, как нам бы того хотелось. И ты, и я, мама… Мы все очень устали, не правда ли? Устали ждать, чем это кончится.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы кончилось поскорее — такой ценой?

— Нет, Теан. Я лишь говорю, как бы сам поступил на твоем месте. Я пошел бы им навстречу. Дал бы прочитать меня. И они бы успокоились, перестав видеть во мне угрозу. Да, это было бы неприятно. Но разве так уж высока цена безопасности? Я был бы готов заплатить и больше, чтобы не тяготила эта неизвестность, чтобы мама улыбалась, а не плакала, чтобы мы все позволяли себе то, за что Старейшины погрозят пальцем — и не боялись, что однажды они предпримут более решительные меры. Пойми, Старейшины всего лишь боятся за Светагрод. Хотят знать, что городу ничего не грозит. Да, они видят угрозу за каждым кустом… Но ты ведь не планируешь ничего такого, за что лишают Дара? Тебе ведь это не нужно, Теан — ни разрушение города, ни убийства. Поверь мне, тебе нечего бояться. Никто не лишит тебя Дара за то, сколько ты нашел способов оказаться по ту сторону городской стены, даже за то, сколько Света ты забираешь себе вместо того, чтобы отдавать в общий котел. Это не преступления, Теан, это лишь детские шалости. Я бы на твоем месте дал им понять, что не задумываю ничего страшнее почти невинных развлечений — и пусть бы они успокоились наконец, перестали видеть во мне угрозу. Но ты волен поступать как велит тебе сердце.

— Есть один вечный аргумент, — вмешалась мать, ее голос был тих и грустен. — Дурной пример. «Что будет с обществом, если все начнут вести себя так же безответственно?» Мне не устают напоминать об этом мои бывшие друзья и подруги. Все считают своим долгом указать мне, где я неправа, и где была неправа, когда Теан был ребенком. Наши тихие семейные развлечения для Старейшин как кость в горле. Ни туда, ни сюда — понимаете? У них недостаточно поводов выгнать нас — и недостаточно влияния, чтобы нас исправить. Поэтому я не согласна с папой, Теан. Я не хочу, чтобы ты соглашался на Ритуал Прочтения — это ничего не решит, а тебе причинит ненужную боль. Пусть все остается как есть — и будь что будет.

— Мы не можем жить так вечно, — заспорил отец. — Что-то должно измениться, иначе кто-нибудь из нас однажды сойдет с ума. Если Теан ответит отказом…

— Что будет, папа? Скажи мне — если знаешь. Я должен понимать, между какими дорогами выбираю. Пока мне ясно лишь то, что ни одна из дорог не ведет туда, куда я хочу.

— Я не знаю, — тихо сознался отец. — Я правда не знаю, Теан. 

Сам не зная, что на него нашло, Теан быстрыми шагами пересек комнату, толкнул массивную дверь. Отчего-то сразу представилось местечко близ Дун-Дялгана — там был уютный паб, и Теан изредка, любопытствуя, заглядывал туда. «Покоритесь ли вы, гордые ирландцы, или же сумеете отстоять свою независимость? Англия может раздавить вас, подчинить, не оставить ни гектара земли. Такова суть власти, как сказал бы отец».

Светагрод исчез, тусклые краски изнанки померкли. За спиной закрылась дверь паба, впереди занимался рассвет. Мысли не желали приходить в порядок.

«Варианты… я думал сотни раз, подумаю еще. У тебя есть выбор, Теан. Широкий выбор — я слышал, где-то была традиция предоставлять приговоренным к казни выбор способа. Плаха, виселица… исход, как известно, все равно один. Отказаться от того, что нравилось, десятки лет не поднимать головы, смиренно принимать свою долю? Я ведь почти был готов переступить через свою гордость… Но теперь это означает, что я должен буду согласиться на Прочтение. Я не стал говорить тебе, папа — но я почти согласился стать Темным, и это им тоже стало бы известно. Как и все, что я о них думаю. Вывернуть свою душу наизнанку перед теми, кого ненавижу… Нет, заплатить столь высокую цену меня не заставит никто. Еще варианты, Теан, еще варианты… Отказаться от прочтения. Все продолжится — беседы Старейшин с отцом, с матерью, со мной, порицание и осуждение, скрытые угрозы… неизвестно, сколько это продлится, но можем ли мы жить с этой неизвестностью? Терпение Старейшин не безгранично — мама чувствует это, иначе бы не плакала так часто. У папы когда-то были друзья, а теперь от него все отвернулись, а кто не отвернулся — с теми он и сам не ищет встречи. Ради чего все это, если мы все равно не можем быть счастливы? Ради чего так жить?»

Теана еще никогда не захлестывало такое отчаяние. Он ненавидел Светагрод всем сердцем, ненавидел Старейшин. 

«Мама, папа. Вы не можете примирить меня с обществом, а общество — со мной. У вас все было хорошо, пока не родился на свет мальчик, слишком часто спрашивающий „почему”, слишком плохо понимающий „нельзя”. Я предлагал вам однажды сбежать насовсем за пределы города… Но нас найдут, найдут по следам. Да вы и не хотите такой жизни. Не хотите быть изгоями. Мне ли вас в том винить? У нас была счастливая семья — но она была обречена. И я был обречен — с самого начала. В семье не без урода — так, кажется, говорят люди?»

Теан шагал вперед — и вдруг захотелось зайти в паб. Выпить эля, как человек, захмелеть, как человек — и умереть, как Светлый, нарушивший Договор. Теану казалось, что сейчас он готов совершить любой отчаянный поступок, лишь бы не возвращаться в Светагрод. Любое безумие казалось приятнее бессильного ожидания своей участи.

Вспомнился Темный, которого звали Райст.

«Если я правда стану Темным… что тогда? Смогут ли отец и мать вернуться к нормальной жизни, смогут ли однажды принять, что у них нет больше сына? Сможет ли кто-нибудь утешить их — или все наперебой будут повторять, что три десятилетия назад стоило быть со мной строже? Они жили как-то в этом городе не одну сотню лет, прежде чем все пошло ко дну. Может, я сгущаю краски? Может, не так все и плохо?»

Теан чувствовал, что мечется, не понимает сам себя. Светагрод, родители, Ритуал Прочтения, выбор, выбор, выбор… Словно из книги, которую раздобыл себе недавно отец, кто-то вырвал все страницы, и их закружило ветром — не прочитаешь ни строчки.

«Я не могу вернуться». 

Эта мысль вдруг оказалась яснее прочих и, чем дальше, тем очевиднее она становилась. Теан будто бы разглядывал эту мысль со всех сторон, старательно подвергал сомнению — но всякий раз выходило, что мост уже сожжен. Светагрод казался чем-то бесконечно далеким, чудовищем, разинувшим свою пасть в ожидании того, что жертва сама ступит на раздвоенный язык. Мир людей представал ундиной, прекрасной и манящей — но, стоило засмотреться на эту красоту дольше, чем следовало, и вот, толща вод над головой, и у любого смертного разорвутся легкие в прекрасной, но чужеродной среде. А где-то ждало еще одно чудовище — чудовище, о котором рассказывали много ужасов, но ничего нельзя было узнать наверняка.

Тенебрис. Город Темных.

«Не буду думать о том, как будет правильно. Я думал об этом слишком часто последнее время. Подумаю о том, куда я могу пойти. Три пути — четвертого не дано. Три пути и три погибели».

Теан усмехнулся, понимая, что его тянет к той погибели, которая обещает неизведанное. Погибнуть, но прежде узнать — как они живут, эти Темные, что за ужасы таит в себе Тенебрис?

«Мне кажется, или я все уже решил? Райст обещал мне покровительство и помощь — но чего стоят обещания Темных?»

Теан взялся за ручку двери.

«Я не узнаю, пока не проверю сам. Здравствуй, бездна, здравствуй, разверзнувшаяся пасть. Страдания — ничто по сравнению с безнадежной тоской, да я, должно быть, и  
заслужил их». 

Услужливая память позволила представить лицо Райста как наяву.

ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ

Пронзительный крик заставил Теана зажать уши. Райст склонился над кем-то лежавшим на полу, в его руке красным светилось раскаленное железо.

— Какие гости, какая честь! Молодец, что пришел, — бросил Райст через плечо, и крик умолк — Теан не сразу понял, что лежавший на полу попросту потерял сознание.  
— Вижу, ты занят, — Теан с силой сжал руками виски, пытаясь успокоиться. Он еще никогда не видел воочию, как кого-то пытают — и зрелище было отвратительным, несмотря на то, что жертву загораживала широкая спина Райста. — Ты и меня звал сюда ЗА ЭТИМ? 

От мысли, что раскаленное железо может коснуться и его кожи, Теану стало совсем дурно. Но Райст вдруг взглянул пристально, серьезно — и даже немного обиженно, как показалось Теану. 

— Да нет же! Теан, ты — совсем другое дело. Светлый, который хочет затемниться. Мне незачем причинять тебе вред. Не веришь?

Теан опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и нет сил, чтобы замедлить его сокращения. Да и не силы нужны — спокойствие. «С чего мне верить Темному, которого я застал за жестокой пыткой? Теан, дурак, ты хотел взглянуть в глаза темному чудовищу, которым тебя пугали — так смотри, и не вздумай жаловаться».

— Не бойся, — произносит Райст, и отчего-то его голос звучит успокаивающе. — Раз уж набрался смелости прийти сюда — не бойся. Видишь, я тебя не удерживаю. Видишь? Желай я причинить тебе вред, я бы не давал тебе возможности уйти. А так — дверь за твоей спиной. Понимаешь? Я считаюсь с твоей доброй волей, Теан. Цени это.

Теан оборачивается назад. В задумчивости касается двери. «Еще не поздно уйти».

Дверь не поддается.

— Она заперта, — встревоженно замечает Теан, и тут же проклинает собственную наивность — зачем говорить Темному то, что ему, как хозяину положения, очевидно и так? 

Но Райст даже не усмехается, в глазах нет ни злорадства, ни торжества. Он смотрит… обыденно, буднично.

— Не для тебя старался, — поясняет он. — Это привычка. Притом полезная привычка, скоро поймешь, почему. Попросишь — я открою. Хочешь? Выпущу тебя, вернешься в Светагрод.

«Еще не поздно уйти». Сердце пропускает такт, дыхание замирает на вдохе, руки дрожат.

— Нет. Не хочу, — Теану дорогого стоит это выговорить. 

«Я не могу вернуться. Мне нет другой дороги. Три пути, три погибели. Четвертый путь — смерть. Самый быстрый. Его я смогу выбрать всегда».

— Остаешься у меня? — запросто спрашивает Райст, и Теан не знает, что ответить. «Странно, Темный, для меня все так сложно, а для тебя — проще некуда». — Теан, я тебя не понимаю. Ты решил переехать в Тенебрис или просто так в гости зашел?

— Райст, — тихо произносит Теан и сам удивляется тому, как звучит имя, слетевшее с его языка — так доверительно произносят имя друга, не врага, но может ли быть другом кто-то столь жестокий? — Я… я… — голос не слушается, и Теан судорожно глотает воздух ртом, прежде чем выдать, тихой скороговоркой:  
— Я не могу вернуться в Светагрод, В человеческом мире меня убьет Договор. У меня попросту не остается другого пути.

«Или все же был путь, которого я не заметил? Путь, который вел к счастью — а я всего лишь оказался слеп?»

— Значит, остаешься здесь, — кивает Райст, так спокойно, будто Теан сообщил ему, который час. — Чувствуй себя как дома. Если что-нибудь понадобится — говори мне, я попробую это достать. Я не знаю, что вам, Светлым, требуется для жизни. 

— А… — Теан никак не может решиться задать этот вопрос. Страшно, да и не по себе оттого, что едва знакомый Темный, кажется, решил все за Теана и предлагает — так странно, кому расскажи, не поверят — вместе жить. «Уловка, обман, западня? Не все ли равно?» — Райст, что нужно сделать, чтобы затемниться? Я думал, это просто. Проще, чем остаться Светлым — ведь повсюду искушения. Я начал воровать энергию, лгать, презирать Старейшин, ушел из Светагрода… Неужели этого недостаточно? Как такой испорченный Светлый, как я, может все еще видеть Свет и не видеть Тьму?

Райст взглянул на него — и вдруг расхохотался.

— Воровать энергию? Серьезно? Презирать Старейшин? — Райст рассмеялся снова. — Ох, Теан, до чего ты смешной. Тебя послушай, так все ваши, кто не святые, должны были стать Темными. Будь так, в Светагроде уже давно никого бы не осталось. 

— А что тогда? — спросил Теан. — Что я должен сделать? Какое тяжкое преступление я должен совершить, чтобы увидеть Тьму?

Райст, казалось, задумался — но лишь на несколько секунд.

— Теан, ты молодец, что спросил! — Райст говорил так воодушевленно, что это пугало. — Мне сначала и в голову не пришло, а ведь ты Светлый! Если ты убьешь, ты нарушишь Договор со стороны Света, и поплатится за это Свет! Тьма, да это же отличная идея!

«Что? Скажи мне, что я ослышался, Райст…»

Райст достал из ножен короткий кинжал и протянул Теану.

— Что? — мир вокруг рушился с пугающей быстротой, черное становилось белым, белое — черным «Прыгнул со скалы — кувыркаешься в воздухе — должно быть, это чем-то похоже…» Теан набрал воздуха в грудь, желая уточнить, переспросить, убедиться. — Я… Ты хочешь, чтобы… Я не умею… Я никогда не…

— Все просто, — прерывает его Райст. — Видишь этого Темного? — Райст поднимает голову лежавшего за волосы — краски становятся пугающе яркими, грани — резкими. — Неприкасаемые давно ищут способ от него избавиться, но он не допускает ошибок. Кинжал острый. Просто перережь горло.

Теан пятится назад, налетает спиной на дверь. Тот, кто без сознания, кажется сейчас куклой, кем-то неживым — должно быть, потому, что так проще.

— Райст, я… может, все-таки… оххх, — Теан закрывает лицо руками. — Это немыслимо. Я не могу.

— Теан, прекращай ломаться, — Райст и не думает церемониться с его чувствами. — Говорю же, это просто. Он без сознания, даже на тебя не смотрит. Ну не мне же направлять твою руку, ну? Я не могу рисковать. Важно, чтобы Договор был нарушен и вина за эту смерть пала на тебя. Но Светлым отныне тебя не достать, а Неприкасаемые будут только благодарны, — Райст смотрит на лицо Теана, качает головой — даже, наверное, немного сочувственно, или только кажется. — Ну чего ты, а? Ты хочешь стать Темным или как? Нет, ты все еще можешь вернуться, конечно… Светагрод, человеческий мир — ты свободен жить где хочешь, я не навязываю свое гостеприимство.

Теан делает глубокий вдох, потом медленно выдыхает. «Я не буду думать о том, что правильно. Я буду думать лишь о том, какой путь мне выбрать. И… выбор уже сделан — не так ли?»

— Объясни, как это лучше делать, — Теан сам не верит, что эти слова слетают с его языка. — Точно не очнется, да?

— Точно. Возьми кинжал для начала, — Теан молча повинуется, стараясь не думать о последствиях. — Увереннее, стисни рукоять, а то еще выронишь в самый ответственный момент. Вот, хорошо. Я немного отойду в сторону, помогать не буду. Твоя задача — перерезать горло. Ты ножом-то пользовался хоть раз в жизни, Светлый?

— Однажды я поймал у пруда лягушку, — зачем-то начал рассказывать Теан — должно быть, надеялся отсрочить момент убийства. — Мне было интересно, что у нее внутри, у меня был нож… но я понимал, что лягушка от этого умрет. А она была живая, билась в моих руках, квакала.

— Этот не квакнет, — хохотнул Райст. — Заодно посмотришь, что у него внутри. Лягушку, я так понимаю, ты пожалел?

Теан кивнул.

— Вот. А этого жалеть не надо. Поверь, лягушка заслуживает больше жалости, чем он. Можешь поднять его голову — и полоснуть справа налево. Можешь оставить его лежать и просто надавить лезвием, сверху вниз. Как тебе удобнее. Резко или медленно — на твой выбор. Очнуться не успеет в любом случае, я хорошо его погасил.

Теан склонился над Темным, зажмурился, почувствовал, как сбивается дыхание, дрожат руки, рябит в глазах…

— Возьми себя в руки уже, ну, — раздраженно прикрикнул Райст. — Сколько можно медлить?

Теан дернулся, решившись, резко ударил кинжалом — получилось самым острием под подбородок, чуть сбоку, удар смазался об челюстную кость. Теан выронил кинжал, потрясенно отступил на несколько шагов, глядя, как выступает кровь, и вдруг ему показалось, что веки Темного дрогнули.

— Он жив? — голос Теана дрожал.  
— Не умер еще. Может очнуться, хотя энергии у него почти нет. Лучше поторопись. Голова должна быть отдельно от тела — понял? Если голову ничего не соединяет с телом, точно не исцелится.

Теан подошел, торопясь, снова прицелился в шею. Удар, еще удар, еще удар, судорожно, один за другим, в глазах все плывет… 

— Хорош, — небрежно бросил Райст. — Он мертв. Положи голову в мешок, надо показать кое-кому. Мешок в углу.

Теан падает на колени, в глазах темнеет. Райст в мгновенье ока оказывается рядом, подхватывает, ставит на ноги, поддерживает, не давая упасть снова. Теан медленно приходит в себя и вдруг начинает плакать — неожиданно для себя. Райст поворачивает его к себе, заставляя взглянуть в глаза, неумело вытирает слезы.

— Ну чего ты? Все хорошо, все получилось. Давай, успокойся, приведи себя в порядок. И сложи голову в мешок — лучше, если это сделаешь ты.

Теан делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Сам того не замечая, опирается на руку Райста и аккуратно вливает Свет — чтобы тело чувствовало себя хорошо, чтобы голова больше не кружилась, а в горле не было этого мерзкого, незнакомого ранее ощущения. 

«Мир перевернулся — а Свет все еще помогает мне исцеляться. Я не потерял Свет… но почему? Разве это возможно?»

Тело действительно восстанавливается, а вот сознание, кажется, готово взорваться. Еще час назад он был в Светагроде, только что он был Светлым, пусть и испорченным, еще совсем недавно он ни к кому не прислушивался больше, чем к отцу и матери — и вот он совершил убийство, и на его руках и на одежде — чужая кровь, а рядом стоит Райст, почти незнакомый Темный, жестокий, склонный к пыткам и убийствам, и он, Теан, всерьез собирается у этого Темного жить, прислушиваться к нему…

Теан отпускает руку Райста, отходит на несколько шагов. Ему кажется, что он бредит, как случается с людьми, что он напился в трактире — и все это лишь пьяные сны. 

Теан берет мешок и складывает туда голову убитого Темного — приходится еще пару раз неумело провести кинжалом, отсекая ошметки тканей мертвого тела.

— Отлично, — Райст взваливает мешок на плечо. — Я скоро вернусь. Жди меня. Сюда никто не должен зайти, но на всякий случай пока не очищай одежду, пусть останутся следы крови. У Неприкасаемых не должно оставаться сомнений в твоей виновности.

«Это не сон. Я не человек, я не умею спать, я не вижу снов. Я не допивался до беспамятства в том трактире, я не умер и не попал в преисподнюю. Я просто… просто сделал свой выбор».

Едва за Райстом закрывается дверь, Теан садится за тяжелый дубовый стол и заходится в рыданиях.

«Ты сделал свой выбор, Теан. Вот он, твой выбор. Ты убил, ты нарушил Договор. За это Темные убьют Светлого — и его кровь будет на твоих руках… Таков твой выбор, Теан — ты доволен? Тебя проклянут, о, как же тебя все проклянут… Ты думал, что сможешь повернуть назад — теперь же ты действительно страшный преступник. Посмотри на себя, Теан — на тебе кровь».

Теан смеется сквозь слезы — и сам вздрагивает оттого, как прозвучал его смех.

«Ты бросил мать, ты бросил отца. Причинить им боль — вот каков был твой выбор. Никогда больше не взглянуть им в глаза — таков был твой выбор. Зачем ждать, пока дом рухнет сам, когда можно перерубить сваи? Что же ждет теперь родителей — как ты думаешь, Теан?»

Теан чувствует, как слезы затекают под рубаху — и не хочет их вытирать.

«Ради чего? Ради чего все это? Может, было бы и лучше позволить Старейшинам прочитать меня? Может, было бы лучше позволить им лишить меня Дара, отправить в человеческий мир? Может, они отправили бы и моих родителей со мной заодно. Мы жили бы отвратительно, но вместе, и никто не пытался бы разлучить нас. Мы жили бы, как живут люди, как живут последние бродяги, в грязи, нищете и болезнях… Нет, нет, слишком страшно. Но ведь и Светагрод чудовищен, покуда им правят лицемерные ублюдки, а, стоило прийти в Тенебрис, и я попросту сгубил себя, погубил свой Свет — быстрее, чем успел опомниться. Я ведь не хотел убивать… Я просто хотел быть свободным. Я хотел, чтобы мы были счастливы, и я, и мать, и отец. Почему это невозможно? Что их ждет — теперь? Великий Свет, если бы я верил в тебя, я утратил бы сейчас веру — но нельзя утратить то, чего нет…»

Рыдания утихают сами собой — наверное, любые слезы однажды кончаются вот так вот, ничем. Теан не знает — он никогда раньше так не плакал, да и плакал ли вообще?  
Отчаяние, впрочем, никуда не девается, да спина все еще вздрагивает — не унять. Теан не собирается приводить себя в порядок — вместо этого он находит кинжал, который остался на полу, рядом с обезглавленным телом. Мучительно, невыносимо вглядываться в бурые пятна на красивом лезвии, на безупречной формы гарде…

«Покончить с этим прямо сейчас. Достанет ли у меня смелости? Такой, как я, не должен жить. После всего, что я сделал, мне один путь…»

Теан медленно прикасается лезвием к собственной шее — но не решается. Проводит острием по руке, плавно, задевая вены, и не торопится исцелять себя. Даже не пытается усилием воли удерживать кровь — и она рывками выливается наружу.

«Глупец. Последний глупец. Я рискнул всем — и ради чего? Я потерял все, ничего не обрел. Как я мог думать, что хочу быть Темным? Таким, как Райст? Как я мог променять свою семью на глупые мечты о свободе? С чего я взял, что здесь меня ждет свобода? Поверил словам Темного, купился на дьявольские уловки, послужил его цели. Мой Свет погиб. Мой Свет погиб навсегда, во мне нет больше Света».

Теан размахивается и швыряет кинжал в стену.

«Нет. Раз уж я пошел на это — я не могу допустить, чтобы все оказалось зря, не могу остановиться на полпути. Я стану Темным, я закончу то, что начал. Однажды я буду жить той жизнью, о которой мечтал. Мама, папа… я надеюсь, вы простите своего упрямого сына. Может, без меня вам будет легче — ведь это я создавал вам столько проблем. Теперь… теперь я ушел, сделал свой выбор, и я буду скучать по вам. Простите меня, если сможете. Я не мог поступить иначе. Не мог».

Дверь открывается, и Теан поднимает взгляд, рассчитывая увидеть Райста — но заходит красивая светловолосая женщина.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает он, и, кажется, не удивился бы сейчас никакому ответу.  
— Вот ты какой, тот самый Светлый, что нарушил Договор, — женщина удовлетворенно усмехается. — Давай познакомимся. Как тебя зовут?

Теан боится назвать свое имя — он все еще помнит, что Темным нельзя доверять. Темные могут сделать многое… в том числе — выдать предателя Свету.

— Как вы сюда попали? — вместо ответа спрашивает Теан. — Райст говорил, что в его дом никто не может проникнуть…  
— Ах, в ЕГО дом? Так, значит, он тебе сказал? — интонации женщины зазвучали опасно. — Это не его дом, запомни это, мальчик. Это мой дом. Я здесь хозяйка, — она властно щелкает пальцами, и Теану неясен смысл этого жеста.

— Кто вы? — повторяет он вопрос, на который не получил ответа.  
— Темная Неприкасаемая, — веско произносит она. — Люция, если хочешь звать меня по имени.

Теан кивает, не зная, что сказать.  
— Почему ты плачешь, Светлый? — вдруг обеспокоенно спрашивает она. — Райст обижает тебя?  
— Нет, — Теан вспоминает, как Райст поддерживал его, помогая устоять на ногах, когда, казалось, вот-вот обрушится потолок. — Он ни в чем не виноват. Я сам виновен, я сам взял этот кинжал и…

Теан опускает взгляд и прерывисто выдыхает. Качает головой, сам не веря, что говорит это.

— Я сам хотел затемниться. Я не представлял, на что придется пойти, да, но… Это было мое решение.

Раздается громкий стук в дверь, и Теан вздрагивает.

— Он не угрожал тебе? — не обращая внимания, недоверчиво спрашивает Люция. — Не бил, не пытал?

Стук повторяется, громче, чем раньше. 

— Нет, он ничего такого не делал. Он был… добр ко мне, — Теан переходит на шепот. — А вы знаете, кто может так стучать?  
— Пусть постоит под дверью, — бросает Люция. — Пусть вспомнит, кто дал ему этот дом.

Теан вздрагивает снова. В голове начинает складываться цельная картина.

— Вы мать Райста? — шепотом спрашивает он, и, когда она небрежно кивает, он вцепляется в стол до побелевших костяшек, решаясь, снова говорит в полный голос:  
— Впустите его, пожалуйста. Я, должно быть, перепутал. Он не говорил, что это его дом — мне показалось, — Теан и сам уже верит в то, что говорит ей, хотя еще недавно слова «живу в собственном доме» вполне явно всплывали в его памяти.

Люция смотрит пристально, с возросшим интересом.

— Ты заступаешься за него? Почему? Я еще не встречала того, кто, пообщавшись хоть минуту с Райстом, пожелал бы заступиться за него. Если честно, я вообще не предполагала, что это возможно. К нему все относятся отвратительно — и не без повода, поверь.

— Он хороший, хоть и Темный, — Теан понимает, что его слова звучат глупо, теряется, но продолжает говорить. — Он хочет мне помочь, он сочувствует мне. Впустите его, пожалуйста. Ему же… неприятно там стоять, — стук прекращается, но почему-то Теан уверен, что Райст не ушел, стоит за дверью и злится. 

У Люции — крайне озадаченный вид, и Теан не понимает, в чем дело.

— Раз ты так просишь… — она щелкает пальцами, и Райст тут же входит в дом быстрыми шагами. Мать и сын вовсе не думают, кажется, обменяться хотя бы одним словом, и Теан чувствует страх — он боится поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с Райстом. — Теан, дорогой, я еще приду сама или пришлю кого-нибудь навестить тебя. Если Темные посмеют обижать тебя — сразу говори мне, не смущайся. Идет?

Последняя фраза сказана воркующе-ласково. Теан осторожно кивает, даже не пытаясь что-то понять.

— Вот и славненько, — Люция небрежно потрепала Теана по щеке, затем, поправляя юбки, направилась к выходу, на прощание бросив взгляд на Райста — неприветливый и холодный. Теан обхватил себя руками, словно это помогло бы ему защититься. Не нужно было смотреть на Райста, чтобы понять, что тот в гневе.

«Я ввязался в эти темные игры. Оказался меж двух огней. Мать и сын… взглянув на них, можно счесть, что они ненавидят друг друга. Самые родные друг другу люди погрязли в ненависти… что же за город-то такой, где все будто вывернуто наизнанку?!»

Дверь захлопнулась, и следующее мгновение показалось Теану бесконечным. Райст оказался очень близко, пугающе близко, и в его глазах полыхала ненависть. Он сгреб Теана за воротник.

— Объясни мне, Теан — какого дьявола здесь только что было? — угрожающе тихо спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Теан. — Пришла эта женщина, представилась Люцией… Говорила о чем-то, но я не сразу начал понимать… — Теан чувствовал, как ослабевает хватка Райста на воротнике, и продолжал:  
— Спрашивала про нарушение Договора, я сказал, что ты не виноват, это все я, это было мое решение, ты меня ни к чему не принуждал…

— Что? — спросил Райст. — Что ты сказал? Повтори.  
— Что именно? — Теан перепугался пуще прежнего — хотя, казалось, куда уж.  
— Ты оправдывал меня? Оправдывал меня перед ней?  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — Теан окончательно перестал понимать, в чем дело. — Извини, Райст. Я мало знаю о Темных, но ведь ты можешь рассказать мне, так? Я быстро научусь вести себя подобающе.

— Что ты еще говорил ей про меня? — Райст отпустил Теана и пристальный взгляд выражал теперь скорее интерес, чем угрозу.  
— Просил тебя впустить, — тихо сознался Теан. — Она не хотела тебя пускать — я так толком и не понял, почему. У нас в Светагроде обычно все двери нараспашку — хоть это порой и выходит боком.

— Вот как. И она поддалась на твои уговоры, я так понимаю? Занятно, — Райст немного помолчал, и Теан сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. — Ты, должно быть, уже заметил, что мы с ней не любим друг друга. Сильно не любим. И тебе придется решать, со мной ты или с ней. Если с ней, лучше уходи — и постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза.

Теан закрыл лицо руками, мысли разбегались. «Откуда я знаю? Вы оба Темные, и вас обоих мне никогда не понять. Откуда я знаю, кого мне придерживаться? Как я должен решить это — сейчас, не зная почти ничего о тебе, о ней, о жизни в Тенебрисе?»

— Я с тобой, Райст, — Теан не был уверен, но решил, что до поры до времени так будет лучше — Райст почему-то вызывал пока больше симпатии, чем его мать. — Но я не понимаю, зачем тебе с ней враждовать. Я имею в виду… так открыто. Если уж ты не любишь ее — почему бы не притвориться, что любишь? Ведь это поможет, ну… усыпить ее бдительность.

— Усыпить ее бдительность, втереться в доверие и однажды ударить в спину? — мечтательно произнес Райст. — Интересные у тебя мысли для Светлого, Теан. И все же мне никак не удастся притвориться хорошим сыном — даже если я очень захочу. Кстати — ты увидел мою Тьму, когда я зашел?

— Я не обратил внимания, — Теану было не совсем не до этого — разбушевавшийся внутри ураган, казалось, начал утихать только сейчас, и то — не был ли это краткий миг затишья перед очередной бурей?

— Зря, Теан, зря. На такие вещи нужно обращать внимание. Как иначе ты узнаешь, что затемнился?

— Я совершил убийство. По-твоему, я мог после этого остаться Светлым? Да, Свет дал мне силы исцелиться — но вряд ли даст еще хоть каплю, — Теан уже ни в чем не был уверен. Все, что однажды казалось очевидным, непоколебимым — рухнуло в один краткий миг.

— Давай проверим, — воодушевленно предложил Райст. — Я попробую… поделиться. Я никогда этого не делал, но видел, как это делают другие. 

Он сосредоточился — Теан смотрел и пытался понять, что от него требуется.

— Видишь? — спросил Райст. — Ну же, Теан, бери, пока даю. 

Теан не видел.

— Куда ты смотришь? Да вот же она, дурак. Втягивай, а то заберу обратно.  
— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно произнес Теан. — Я не вижу…

Райст снова склонился к Теану — но на этот раз прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал он. — Теперь чувствуешь? У нас прямой контакт, голова к голове, ближе и быть не может. Ты должен ее чувствовать, если затемнился. Любой Темный уже забрал бы на твоем месте, и не только то, что я разрешаю, но и остальное… Давай, Теан.

Теан зажмурился плотнее, сосредоточился, всеми силами пожелал увидеть, почувствовать, узнать… безрезультатно. Только крохи Света — самопожертвование, пусть маленькое, но самопожертвование было в том, чтобы делиться своей Тьмой, когда ее не так уж и много. Теан втянул этот Свет и отстранился.

— Я не затемнился, Райст. Я не понимаю, почему, но… я все еще вижу Свет и не вижу Тьму.  
— Откуда здесь Свет? — непонимающе спросил Райст. — Или ты умеешь призывать?  
— От тебя, — тихо ответил Теан. Райст, кажется, не поверил.  
— От меня — Свет? Ты точно ничего не напутал? Может, тебе показалось?  
— Ты хотел поделиться со мной. Помочь мне.  
— Я же не для… странно, — Райст нахмурился. — Мне просто было интересно, вот и все. Ладно, Теан, что мы будем с тобой делать? Хочешь, я приведу тебе девочку — развлечешься с ней? Если тебе начнут доставлять удовольствие чужие страдания — ты точно не останешься Светлым.

«Не так быстро, Райст. Дай мне понять — хоть что-нибудь понять. Дай мне хоть какую-то опору, когда осыпалось все, что было под ногами. Я даже не хочу знать, что я чувствую сейчас, что я думаю — о Тенебрисе, о тебе, о… о себе самом. Поговори со мной, Райст. Ты единственный, с кем я могу говорить сейчас, и я хотел говорить с тобой — еще тогда».

— Погоди, Райст, — Теан сглотнул. — Можешь сначала рассказать мне про Тенебрис? Кого здесь стоит бояться и обходить стороной?

— Тебе ближайшее время никого не понадобится обходить, — усмехнулся Райст. — Тебя нельзя выпускать из дома — ты к такому еще не готов. Будешь здесь, под моей защитой, и никто тебя не обидит.

— А ты сам, Райст… Ты кого-нибудь боишься здесь? — осторожно поинтересовался Теан.

Райст нахмурился — вопрос явно пришелся ему не по нраву.

— Неприкасаемые, — глухо откликнулся он. — Против всех остальных здесь у меня есть шанс. Но у любого Неприкасаемого будет преимущество, если дойдет до боя. Они живут в Большом Доме, там все иначе. До них не дотянуться.

— А кто самый опасный из Неприкасаемых? — спросил Теан.  
— Многие думают, что Палач, — отозвался Райст. — Он приходит и вешает тех, кто нарушил закон, от него не спастись. Но есть кое-кто пострашнее. Новый Темный Тиран.

— Кто он? — Теану представился кто-то еще более огромный, чем Райст. Огромный, жуткий и кровожадный.  
— Она, — поправил Райст, и его лицо омрачилось. — Она маленькая, что ваши Светлые, и одета обычно совсем не как госпожа. Говорит тихо, улыбается скромно. А в четырнадцатом веке устроила такой переворот в Большом Доме, что… Убила четверых Неприкасаемых, двоих прежде непокорных заставила преклонить колени. Сам Палач — всего лишь ее выкормыш. Все Неприкасаемые перед ней ходят по струночке. И, едва ты ей чем-то не угодил — можешь сразу накинуть себе петлю на шею, проще будет.

Теан взглянул заинтересованно. Ему стало любопытно, как же выглядит хрупкая девушка, которая держит в страхе весь Тенебрис.

ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ

— Без этого точно не обойтись? — с сомнением спросил Теан.

— Ты резал ее кинжалом, бил плетью, и все было в порядке. Что же сейчас начал упираться? За чем дело стало? Она ведь даже без сознания. Я знаю, тебе пока трудно, если они кричат, вот и позаботился.

«Страшно не оттого, что кричат. Страшно оттого, как смотрят».

— Я не понимаю, зачем? Что это изменит? Чем это мне поможет? Это же просто, ну…

— Ну вот и сделай это, если это «просто ну» — передразнил Райст. — Сколько тебе лет, Теан?

— Тридцать восемь.

— Да ты старше меня! Я бы и не сказал. Совсем не видел жизни в своем Светагроде. И что — за всю свою жизнь ни разу не поимел девушку?

Теан успел привыкнуть к грубости Райста — и даже не почувствовал возмущения, лишь спокойно объяснил:  
— В Светагроде другие нравы. Лишь с законной супругой мыслимо делить ложе.

— Так все-таки — ни разу? — на всякий случай уточнил Райст.  
— Ни разу, — кивнул Теан.

— Ну вы даете, Светлые. Ну хорошо, а сам себя удовлетворял — хоть раз?  
— Что? — Теан распахнул глаза. — О чем ты?

Райст вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Святая невинность… Ты вообще имеешь представление о том, зачем тебе та штука, которая у тебя между ног?

Теан почувствовал, что щеки заливаются краской.

— Райст, послушай… — сбивчиво заговорил он. — Давай не сейчас. Я не готов. Вот когда я затемнюсь… Немного привыкну… Может статься, тогда я сам найду девушку и сделаю с ней это. Но не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

— Ну нет, так не пойдет, — решительно произнес Райст. — Прилив крови себе сможешь обеспечить?  
— Как?  
— Как-как… Ох, Светлый, свихнешься с тобой — все объяснять. Могу показать, если очень хочешь. Заодно покажу, куда вставлять и что дальше делать, если действительно не знаешь.

— Покажи, — Теану было немного не по себе, но любопытство брало верх над неловкостью. Райст распустил завязки на штанах, и Теан внимательно наблюдал, как быстро поднялось и затвердело то, что делало Райста мужчиной.  
— Кажется, я понял, — задумчиво произнес Теан. — Должно получиться. 

И действительно — ощущения были непривычные. Когда Теан осторожно коснулся своего мужского естества, он почувствовал непривычную твердость.

— Что, нравится? — спросил Райст, подмигнув. — Смотри дальше.

Райст подошел к лежавшей без сознания Темной — Теан так и не понял, сколько ей лет, боялся даже предполагать. Райст раздвинул ее худые ноги.

— Подойди ближе, — подозвал он Теана.

Теан подошел и вскоре внимательно разглядывал то, что было у всех женщин — и чего он никогда еще не видел.

— Можешь потрогать. Она совсем сухая, надо смазать хотя бы слюной. А, сам сейчас смажу, — Райст сунул пальцы в рот, провел ими по розовым складочкам, засунул один в раскрывшееся миндалевидное отверстие. Теан зачарованно наблюдал. «Интересно они устроены. Совсем не так, как мы. Я, конечно, догадывался, но одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое — видеть воочию».

Райст закончил смазывать, затем приставил к отверстию свой затвердевший член.

— Приложить немного силы — и ты уже внутри, — сообщил Райст. — Если не соскользнешь, все должно быть нормально. А дальше все просто — вперед-назад, вот так, — он несколько раз двинул бедрами, и Теану было странно смотреть, каким прозаичным оказалось то, что прежде виделось окруженным красивой тайной. — Давай, попробуй. Не обещаю, что сразу понравится, но хоть опыт будет.

ДЕНЬ ДЕВЯТЫЙ

Райст снова ушел — то ли собирать Тьму, то ли разбираться с кем-то из Темных — и Теан заскучал в одиночестве. Когда он оставался один, приходили незваные, непрошенные мысли, возвращались гложущие сомнения. Мир Темных оказался бессмысленно жестоким и попросту странным — хотя по-своему интересным. Теан понимал, что нипочем бы не выжил здесь без Райста — как не выживали, оказывается, другие затемнившиеся Светлые.

Райст был ни капельки не похож на Светлых, к которым привык Теан. Но это было и к лучшему. Райст казался вопиюще неправильным, казался грубияном и дикарем, и в то же время вызывал необъяснимую симпатию, а к его словам, звучавшим поначалу так дико, все больше хотелось прислушиваться. Без этого суть Темных было не познать.

Теан все еще не затемнился. Дни тянулись долго, до бесконечности. На чужие страдания Теан стал реагировать с немыслимым прежде равнодушием. Он знал, что, если зачем-нибудь будет нужно, сможет теперь, не дрогнув, и избить, и изнасиловать любую беззащитную девушку, как бы жалостливо она ни выглядела, любого юношу, если тот не сможет оказать достойного сопротивления. Только вот Теан все еще не представлял, зачем все это может ему понадобиться, но Райст утверждал, что, когда Теан впервые выйдет на улицу, ему неминуемо придется бороться и побеждать, и указывать побежденным врагам, где их место. На вопрос «А как я узнаю, кто мой враг?» Теан получил удивительный ответ — «Считай, что любой, кого ты здесь встретил, твой враг». Теану вспомнились слова Люции о том, что к Райсту все относятся плохо, даже отвратительно. «Мне кажется, здесь можно выжить и по-другому. Но ты, Райст, не знаешь другого пути и не можешь показать мне. Что ж… значит, я найду этот путь сам. Лишь бы затемниться, скорее бы затемниться…»

Теан вздрогнул, когда осознал, что в доме он не один. Дверь не открывалась — Теан был в этом уверен. Казалось, незваный гость прошел сквозь стену. Мужчина — отчего-то Теан был уверен, что он немолод — разглядывал Теана с неприкрытым интересом.

— Кто вы? — спросил Теан.  
— Действительно настоящий Светлый, — вместо ответа задумчиво произнес мужчина, затем облизнулся и подошел ближе. — И где этот щенок такого раздобыл… Не бойся, Светлый, мы хорошо проведем с тобой время, — он провел рукой по щеке Теана, пристально заглядывая в глаза, и Теан почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляда — а затем удушающей волной накатил страх, стоило Теану осознать, что тело больше не слушается.

— Нет, — тихо выдохнул он. — Уходите. Уходите. Сейчас же.  
— Разве так надо приветствовать гостей, Светлый? — проворковал мужчина, укладывая безвольное тело Теана на стол. — Разве я пришел обижать тебя? Райст наверняка имел тебя жестко и грубо — я же сделаю так, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
— Райст никогда… — Теан осекся. «Нужно ли было сообщать это?» — Он придет, и вам не поздоровится, — на всякий случай добавил Теан.

Теан не понял, как он успел оказаться обнаженным — только вздрогнул.  
— Уж не хотел ли ты сказать, что Райст еще ни разу не завладел тобой? — вкрадчиво уточнил мужчина. — В это сложно поверить — ты так красив… — ощущения прохладных рук на теле ощущались одновременно приятно и мерзко. Если бы Теан сумел закрыть глаза и представить кого-то другого на месте отвратительного незнакомца… но Теан не мог — да и кого?

Теан почувствовал, как чужие руки согнули его ноги в коленях, попытался хоть как-то противостоять — бесполезно. Усилия воли уходили впустую, тело не желало больше повиноваться, Теан мог лишь повернуть голову, а ниже шеи все стало чужим. «Если бы еще и не чувствовать ничего…» — промелькнуло в голове.

— Хочешь сказать, он никогда не трогал тебя здесь? — пальцы незнакомца прошлись поглаживающим движением между бедер Теана, затем между ягодиц. Теан зажмурился, скривился от отвращения. Он весь сжался бы — если бы только мог… — Я-то думал, ты угрожаешь мне его возвращением именно потому, что вы любовники. Тогда бы я еще понял, почему Райст может на меня разозлиться… Он предпочитает не делиться своими игрушками. Если же ты ни разу не доставлял ему удовольствия — должно быть, я могу забрать тебя себе, и он не будет возражать, как думаешь?

— Будет, — твердо произнес Теан, надеясь, что нащупал верную ниточку. — Он был у меня первым — и он же останется единственным, а если кто-то другой посягнет на меня, он будет сильно недоволен. Так что лучше убирайся подобру-поздорову и не зли его, кем бы ты ни был.

Незнакомец рассмеялся, затем… одно надавливающее движение — и скользкий от слюны палец оказался внутри Теана. «Проклятье! Как это отвратительно… Как же это отвратительно…»

— Наивный Светлый, — произнес гость бархатным голосом. — Я вынудил тебя солгать мне, чтобы увидеть твою ложь — и узнать правду. Райст имеет всех подряд — и то, что он не захотел тебя, лишний раз подтверждает, что этот щенок предпочитает безвкусицу. Мне же лучше — так приятно знать, что я буду у тебя первым…

«Я идиот. Какой же я идиот. Когда я лгу — выделяется Тьма, и Темные ее видят…»

Дверь открылась снова.

— Райст! — забывшись, Теан воскликнул в голос.

— Руки прочь, Укхис, — угрожающий голос Райста звучал сейчас приятнее любой музыки. Гостя отшвырнуло к стене, и Райст бросился к Теану — но раньше, чем он успел сделать хотя бы пару шагов, Укхис снова был на ногах — и смотрел на Райста, не отрываясь. Теан с ужасом заметил, что Райст остановился, замер, хоть в его глазах и полыхает гнев…

— Это МОЙ Светлый, — даже у Теана от этих интонаций пробежала дрожь по телу, но Укхис остался невозмутим. — Ты поплатишься за то, что посмел к нему прикоснуться.

— Да неужели, — Укхис все еще пристально смотрел на Райста. — Ты силен не по годам, щенок, твое имя на многих наводит ужас, ты привык побеждать… я не мешал тебе сделать себе имя, не мешал тебе играть в твои игры. А ты не мешай мне играть в мои. Или попробуй помешать, если сможешь.

— Я сильней тебя, Укхис. Ты знаешь это, — Теан видел, что Райст в ярости — и все-таки ничего не может сделать. «Может, хотя бы я смогу освободиться?» Первым желанием было свести колени — но Теан не смог, он все еще не мог шевельнуть даже пальцем.

— Пускай. Не сила позволила мне прожить два века, не сила дала возможность проникнуть в твой дом. Что толку в твоей силе, если ты сейчас не сможешь сдвинуться с места? Ничего, Райст, постоишь и посмотришь, что можно было бы сделать с твоим светлым другом, если уж ты не догадался до этого сам…

Теан внимательно взглянул на Райста — и вдруг встретился с ним взглядом. Это было странно и неловко, но будто бы отвлекало. Теан понял, что может попросту прекратить обращать внимание на то, что делает Укхис. Отвращение и гнев, возмущение и стыд, противный липкий страх — все ушло. Теан вспомнил, как несколько дней назад впервые познал девушку, не получив ничего, кроме удовлетворения любопытства — бесчувственное тело не давало отклика. «Приятно ли тебе будет мое безразличие, насильник? Останешься ли ты этим удовлетворен?»

Теан смотрел на Райста, желая передать и ему частичку обретенного вдруг спокойствия. «Не смотри так, Райст. Все будет в порядке. Дело ведь не в том, кто в кого чем потыкал. Дело в отношении. Если мне будет все равно — значит, он не получит того, чего искал. А за то, что он посмел… мы отомстим ему, Райст. Как только будет возможность, отомстим ему».

Теан задумался о возможной мести — и в его сознании всплыли слова Люции. «Если Темные посмеют обижать тебя — сразу говори мне, не смущайся» — сказала она перед тем, как уйти. Теану стало интересно проверить — а если он и вправду скажет? Поможет ли ему Неприкасаемая, или же ее слова были лишь пустым звуком? «Стоило бы проверить…» 

У Теана так хорошо получилось отвлечься, что он даже не почувствовал, как все закончилось — просто Укхис вдруг отошел от стола и теперь поправлял штаны. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Райст бросился следом.

— Ублюдок, — выругался он, вернувшись. — Все-таки ушел. Ну ничего, Тенебрис тесен. 

Теан понял, что может подняться. Стоило вернуться в реальность, вернулись и ощущения — по телу разливалась тяжесть, а сидеть оказалось больно. Теан обернулся в поисках своей одежды — она оказалась под ним, на столе, разорванная.

Райст подошел ближе.

— Как ты, Теан? Мне жаль, что я не смог тебе помочь… — Теан заметил немного Света, втянул его и улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке, правда. Он ведь не получил, чего хотел. Он не достал меня.  
— О чем ты? — не понял Райст.  
— Ты видел когда-нибудь улитку в человеческом мире? Она втягивает голову в раковину, и ее не достанешь. Так и я. Он не добился от меня ни вздоха, понимаешь? Я был далеко, и он зря старался.

— Так вот почему он так быстро с тобой наигрался — и так досадовал, уходя, — кивнул Райст. — Но это не значит, что ублюдку сойдет с рук, что он посмел тебя коснуться. Если спускать такое…  
— Не сойдет, — уверенно сказал Теан. — Я отомщу. Ты поможешь мне одеться, Райст? Он все порвал, а у меня снова кончился Свет.  
— Главное, что ничего кроме одежды не порвал, — усмехнулся Райст. — Как себя чувствуешь? Исцеление требуется?  
— Ну, — Теан замялся, — если только немного…

Было несколько стыдно от того, какой части его тела сейчас более всего требовалось исцеление.

— Придется снова сходить с тобой в человеческий мир, — заключил Райст. — Поделим там сгусток, съешь свой Свет, авось полегчает.

Райст аккуратно разложил по столу одежду Теана и начал с исподнего — ткань срасталась постепенно, нить льнула к нити. Теан понимал, что, будь у него сейчас Свет, справился бы с починкой быстрее Райста.

— Скажи, Райст, — Теан был готов проклясть свое любопытство, но не спросить попросту не мог. — Если ты и правда имеешь всех подряд… почему сделал для меня исключение?

Райст поднял голову от работы и взглянул на Теана — пристально и насмешливо.

— Тебя смущает, что ты столько дней живешь с Темным, а он все никак не соберется раздеть тебя и как следует оттрахать?  
— Да нет же, — Теан смутился, сам не понимая, что хочет сказать. — Ты не понял…  
— Все я понял, Теан. Но, если ты еще не осознал этого, я тебе не враг. А ты вовсе не горишь желанием мне поскорее отдаться. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.

Теан опустил взгляд.

— Нет, не ошибаешься. Я понял, ты не хочешь принуждать меня. Это… очень хорошо. Никто не любит, чтобы принуждали, — Теан не чувствовал, что получил ответ. Ему было интересно, борется ли Райст со своим искушением — или же никакого искушения попросту нет и он, Теан, интересует Райста совсем по-другому. Райст тем временем вернулся к починке.

— Скажи, а если бы… — Теан замялся, не зная, как будет лучше спросить. — Если бы добровольно, ты бы стал? 

На этот раз Райст не поднял голову от работы, нити все так же срастались, одна за другой, и это выходило все более ладно.

— Я не люблю таких разговоров, Теан, — ровно произнес он. — Если я привлекаю тебя в этом самом смысле — так и скажи. А если нет — то и говорить тут не о чем.

— Мне кажется, меня больше никогда никто не будет привлекать в этом самом смысле, — невесело усмехнулся Теан. — Слишком здесь все это… испорчено, что ли.

— Не зарекайся, — Райст закончил с бельем, и Теан принялся одеваться, не желая больше оставаться голым. «Сколько же времени у него уйдет на остальное… Кое-что из того, что я слышал о Темных — правда. Им тяжело дается созидание, даже такое простое».

— Как ты обычно чинишь свою одежду? — спросил Теан. — Или просто раздобываешь новую?

— Часто бывает проще достать новую. Снять с кого-нибудь, скажем. Стащить в человеческом мире, так, чтобы никто не заметил. Но иногда — чиню. В этом процессе… что-то есть. Как и в том, чтобы среди оборванцев ходить одетым с иголочки, как какой-нибудь маршал. 

Они немного помолчали, и Теан гадал, о чем задумался Райст. Не может же быть, чтобы он всецело сосредоточился на возвращении ткани ее былой целостности?

— Ты сказал, что отомстишь Укхису, — напомнил вдруг Райст. — У тебя есть план?

— Да, — Теан не знал, как отнесется Райст, но намеревался сказать правду. — Твоя мать обещала мне защиту. Я хочу проверить, чего стоят ее обещания.

— Что? — Райст поднял голову. — Ты спятил, Теан? Ты хочешь рассказать ей? Ты просто придешь к ней и поплачешься в ее подол? Разжалобишь трогательной историей о том, как тебя имели на столе? На это ты рассчитываешь?

— Если это поможет мне добиться моей цели… почему нет, Райст? — пожал плечами Теан.

Райст схватился за голову.

— Как бы тебе объяснить, Теан, чтобы ты понял… — медленно произнес он.

— Я вполне тебя понимаю. Ты привык быть сильным, ты всего добиваешься сам. Ты считаешь, что просить помощи у женщины, пусть даже у Неприкасаемой — недостойно мужчины. Но… скажи, не проще бы тебе жилось, если бы ты пользовался в полной мере влиянием твоей матери? Чтобы ее сила работала на тебя, а не против тебя? Чтобы ее возможности были твоими возможностями? Поверь, для этого вовсе не обязательно становиться рабом ее воли — достаточно лишь немного… лицемерия, если хочешь, — Теан слышал собственные слова, будто со стороны, и удивлялся — мог ли Светлый так мыслить? «Почему я остаюсь Светлым? Великий Свет, Великая Тьма — как это возможно?!»

— Ах вот оно что, — Райст медленно вдохнул, так же медленно выдохнул. — Я не смог тебя защитить и ты решил найти себе защитника получше? Что ж, иди к ней. Уходи, это твое право. Она могла забрать у меня что угодно… — он осекся.

— Райст, — Теан успокаивающе коснулся его руки. — Она для меня никто. Она ничего для меня не значит. Я просто буду манипулировать ей, если получится. Может, это и для тебя окажется к лучшему. Я не уйду к ней, я останусь здесь, с тобой. Она для меня — просто инструмент, не более.

— Вот как. Она — инструмент. А я? Я для тебя не инструмент?

— Ты мой друг, Райст, — мягко произнес Теан. «Мог ли я подумать, что назову однажды Темного своим другом — и буду вполне искренен?»

Райст взглянул удивленно, недоверчиво.

— Здесь, в Тенебрисе, мы не произносим этого слова без насмешки. Но, должно быть, у вас в Светагроде иначе. Там каждый готов назвать другом первого встречного?  
— Вовсе нет.  
— У тебя были друзья в Светагроде, Теан?  
— Друзья — были. Друга — не было.

Райст умолк — и по крохам его Света Теан смог догадаться, что Райст наконец понял его правильно.

— Допустим, я твой друг. Но моя мать — мой враг. Допустим, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы она полюбила тебя… например, как сына, о котором она когда-то мечтала и получила лишь разочарование, — Райст усмехнулся. — И что же, Теан? Она будет заботиться о тебе, помогать тебе — а ты будешь готов предать ее ради своего друга?

— Если представится удобная возможность — предам без колебаний, — ответил Теан. — Не ты ли научил меня быть безжалостным? А вот торопиться и рисковать я все же не хочу — это ни к чему.

— А меня ты не предашь, если представится удобная возможность? — поинтересовался Райст.  
— Я дорожу твоей дружбой, Райст.

Райст усмехнулся, опустил взгляд, немного помолчал.

— А если однажды тебе покажется удобным предать меня, чтобы сделать шаг к своей цели? Что тогда, Теан?  
— Не ты один предпочел бы вопросы без этих «если», Райст. Пока что мне не приходится делать выбор между тобой и своими целями — а значит, и говорить не о чем.

ДЕНЬ ДЕСЯТЫЙ

— Я знаю, я не должен был приходить, — Теан смотрел в пол. — Вы — Неприкасаемая, и вас никак не должна коснуться та грязь, которой полно в Тенебрисе. Но однажды вы сказали, что я могу обратиться… и вот, я все-таки здесь.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, Теан, — Люция говорила ласково. — Расскажи мне, что у тебя случилось.

Теан набрал в легкие побольше воздуха — и все равно не знал, с чего начать. Он молчал, надеясь, что его молчание не разозлит Неприкасаемую.

— Теан, что с тобой? — в голосе Люции звучало беспокойство. — Тебе трудно говорить, я понимаю это… Но не бойся. Никого не бойся. Я помогу тебе, если расскажешь — я обещаю. Все будет хорошо.

— Когда я жил среди Светлых, — начал Теан, голос чуть дрожал, — я думал, это делают лишь супруги, оставаясь вдвоем. Мужчина и женщина, любящие друг друга, обрученные Старейшинами в Сердце Светагрода…

Люция набрала воздуха в грудь, и Теан заметил, как ее правая рука стиснула чернильницу.

— Кто это сделал? — резко спросила она. — Райст?

— Нет, — Теан покачал головой. — Райст пытался защитить меня, как мог… но тот обладал странным даром — он умел обездвиживать, лишать власти над телом. Я не знаю, как он проник в дом…

— А, — бросила Люция. — Укхис. Он известный сластолюбец, и именно у него я однажды забрала этот дом. Ну ничего… он поплатится. Давно пора было убрать его с дороги.

Теан улыбнулся.

— Вы так добры ко мне, госпожа. Не знаю, чем я заслужил вашу доброту.

Люция улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ты даешь мне надежду, Теан. Надежда — светлое чувство, но всем нам бывает порой нужно немного Света. Ты видел моего сына — он обозлился на весь мир, готов идти против всех, даже против собственной матери. Я хотела, чтобы у нас все было хорошо — но он не дал мне ни единого шанса, делая все наперекор, и вот, ты видел, как мы смотрим друг на друга теперь. А сейчас у него впервые появился кто-то, кого он захотел не обидеть, но защитить. Ты сотворил настоящее чудо, Теан. Райсту очень повезло с тобой.

«Ты говоришь так, будто уверена в собственной непогрешимости… Между тем, если бы моя мать с детства вела себя со мной как ты, Люция, я был бы столь же озлоблен, как Райст». 

От воспоминания о матери в сердце словно вонзились тысячи острых игл.

— В Светагроде каждый ребенок любит и чтит своих родителей — жить иначе нам кажется немыслимым, — заговорил Теан. — Вы спрашивали меня, отчего я плакал тогда. Я плакал оттого, что расстроил отца и мать. И до сих пор для меня нет большей боли.

Облекать эту правду в слова было не так больно, как вспоминать о ней. Облекая в слова, Теан будто бы смотрел со стороны.

— Отчего же ты ушел из дивного города? — спросила Люция с искренним интересом. — Что привлекло тебя здесь, где все ненавидят друг друга — родители и дети, братья и сестры, любовники и союзники?

— И в Светагроде есть зло, равного которому не сыщется во всем Тенебрисе, — вздохнул Теан. — Имя этому злу — Старейшины. Я не хотел становиться Темным. Я хотел лишь знать больше об этом мире, я хотел лишь смотреть на корабли в порту, я хотел, чтобы моим родителям ничего не угрожало. Но карающая длань Старейшин не знает пощады. Я был добытчиком, я каждый день приносил в Светагрод столько Света, сколько мог удержать — и во власти Старейшин было забрать у меня Свет, ничего не отдав взамен, если они были мной недовольны. Я упросил отца вывести меня за стену, окружавшую Светагрод, показать мне изнанку… на нас донесли Старейшинам, и они не спустили отцу этой дерзости. Я видел, как он был грустен, и чувствовал его грусть как свою. Я видел, как плакала мать, она не скрыла от меня своих слез. Я хотел, чтобы моей семье больше нечего было бояться… Но все, что было в моих силах — сбежать раньше, чем Старейшины залезли бы в мою голову, а после выбросили бы, униженным и опустошенным, в человеческий мир. Я сбежал, я нарушил Договор, стал предателем для Света — и я знаю, как я расстроил этим и мать, и отца. Поэтому мне больно. И эта боль не утихнет, ее ничем не заглушить, — Теан вдруг почувствовал, как между щекой и носом скатывается слезинка, и смахнул ее. «Мне уже не так больно, как было тогда. Мне легче, правда легче. И… хорошо бы однажды найти способ унять эту боль — хоть я и не уверен, что такое возможно. Заглушить эту вину. Заглушить ее, заглушить, заглушить…»

Люция поднялась из-за стола, подошла к нему и обняла. Он почувствовал, как мягка ее грудь, как нежны ее руки и как хорошо пахнет от ее волос… «Ты могла бы стать хорошей матерью, Люция — но лишь тому ребенку, единственным желанием которого было бы угодить тебе».

— Все будет хорошо, Теан, — прошептала она.

ДЕНЬ ОДИННАДЦАТЫЙ 

Мир кружился и никак не желал становиться на место — Теан не видел этого, ибо не мог разлепить глаза, но чувствовал. Отвратительная слабость, не дающая пошевелиться, волны, подкатывающие к горлу, будто сейчас Теана действительно могло вывернуть наизнанку, как последнего смертного, и, главное, ноющая боль во всем теле — где-то ярче, где-то слабее.

— Теан! Ну сейчас-то в чем дело… Теан, очнись! Слышишь меня, Теан?

Теан хотел сказать, что очнулся — но лишь веки чуть дрогнули и смежились снова, из горла же не вырвалось ни звука. Он почувствовал прикосновение ткани к воспаленной коже. «Похоже на лоскутное одеяло…» 

По звукам и прикосновениям, по тому, как резко поплыл мир, и без того не стоявший на месте, Теан понял, что Райст взял его на руки — и куда-то понес. Все еще не имея сил разлепить веки, Теан почувствовал исходящий от Райста Свет — и впитал его. «Разве от Темных может быть так много? Что, если я сделаю тебя Светлым, Райст — вместо того, чтобы ты сделал меня Темным? Впрочем… если уж затемниться оказалось так сложно, то такому, как ты, стать Светлым, должно быть, еще сложнее — одного желания позаботиться о ком-то тут недостаточно…» 

Эти ощущения были не в теле, но их ни с чем нельзя было перепутать — даже вслепую. Изнанку сменил человеческий мир, это было ясно. Теан решил попытать счастья — вдруг Свет помог ему вернуть голос?

— Где мы? — просипел он.  
— Арденнские горы, — бросил Райст. — Я давно знаю здесь укромное местечко, но мы рискуем. Я рад, что ты наконец очнулся. Давно пора.  
— Я долго был… — Теан закашлялся и понял, что на губы брызнула кровь, и во рту возник ее настойчивый привкус.  
— Помолчи. Я не знаю, сколько ты был без сознания. С тех пор, как я пришел — час, наверное, над тобой бился.

Райст уложил Теана на землю. Не сразу, но все же удалось открыть глаза — они совсем заплыли, стали как щелочки.

— Дыши. Дыши как человек. Говорят, здесь целебный воздух. В Тенебрисе начинаешь задыхаться, если долго дышишь как смертный… Здесь можно призвать Тьму или Свет, но только через расстояние — может расплескаться по дороге, могут перехватить. Я не умею призывать с изнанки, да и здесь у меня плохо получалось. Но я попробую, выбора нет. Ты не устаешь мне доказывать, что нельзя ни на минуту отлучиться. Стоит оставить тебя одного — и тебя тут же находят неприятности.

«Может, и у меня получится призвать Свет через расстояние — здесь, в человеческом мире?»

Теан сосредоточился — но голова почти сразу начала болеть.

«Проклятье. Проклятье. Ну что, Старейшины, довольны бы вы были, увидев меня сейчас? Извлекли бы из моей судьбы урок для следующих поколений? Мятежник Теан предал Свет, ушел в Тенебрис — и вот, истерзанный и избитый, жалкий, лежит без капли Света, ослаб так, что не может шевельнуться… Такого исхода вы хотели бы для меня? То, что я ушел, оставив свою семью — ваша вина, Старейшины. То, что я нарушил Договор — ваша вина, не моя и не Райста. Вы, порядочные и чистенькие, даже не представляете, сколько на ваших руках крови. Это вы разрушили нашу семью. Это из-за вас плакала моя мать — из-за вас, не из-за меня. Это из-за вас я не получал все эти годы тот Свет, на который имел полное право. Это из-за вас я сейчас без Света, без сил. Те двое, что пришли, пока не было Райста, делали мне так больно, что я не мог дышать — но я бы восстановился, я бы противостоял им, если бы у меня был тот Свет, на который я имел право».

— Проклятье, — выругался Райст. — Слишком далеко от людей. Если и чувствую Тьму — она не идет ко мне, теряется по дороге. Все равно что воду в решете… И как я узнаю, какая там примесь Света? Ну ничего, ничего. Потерпи немного, Теан. Я добуду тебе исцеление, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Ты укажешь мне на тех, кто это сделал — и, клянусь тебе, они пожалеют о том, что родились на свет.

Теан увидел что-то неясное, размытое, темное… оно не имело формы, но необъяснимым образом наводило на мысли о ненависти, гневе и жажде мести. Теан интуитивно «позвал» — оно откликнулось, приблизилось, слилось с ним…

— Райст, — голос вдруг прозвучал без малейшей хрипотцы.  
— Я велел тебе молчать, идиот. Хочешь истратить последние силы? — еще темное. Раздражение. Теан втянул опять, поражаясь тому, как это оказалось легко.  
— Райст, я вижу твою Тьму. Я втягиваю ее — и становлюсь сильнее, — Теан услышал ликование в собственном голосе.  
— Что? — Райст обернулся к нему. — Хочешь сказать, ты теперь Темный, Теан? У тебя наконец получилось?  
— Да.

Райст склонился над ним — его лицо оказалось совсем близко.

— Я готов поделиться своим. Забирай, Теан — только мне немного оставь.

Теан потянулся к Райсту, обхватил руками его шею, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами. Тьма, долгожданная, желанная Тьма хлынула внутрь — и Теан пил ее, как умирающий от жажды пьет воду, пил, почти забыв, что не должен забирать все…

— Эй, хорош! — одернул его Райст. — Не наглей.

Теан неохотно отстранился — и вдруг ему пришло в голову, что делиться вот так вот было редким самопожертвованием, несвойственным Райсту самопожертвованием. Должно быть, выделилось много Света — но Света Теан больше не видел и, скорее всего, не увидит уже никогда.

— Спасибо, — произнес он.  
— Засунь себе свое спасибо знаешь куда… — Райст будто бы досадовал — на себя самого, и Теан впитал эту досаду. — Давай-давай, исцеляйся. Главное, чтобы смог ходить и стоять, на остальное пока не трать, прибереги. Я еще не решил — может, если у тебя что-нибудь останется, заставлю вернуть мне, а то не ровен час сам начну с ног валиться.

Райст не выглядел слабее, чем обычно, и Теан знал, что Тьмы у него осталось достаточно, чтобы поддерживать тело — поэтому не раскаивался в том, что слишком много забрал. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на собственном теле, пытаясь понять, что следует исцелить в первую очередь.

ДЕНЬ ДВЕНАДЦАТЫЙ

— Квиан и Диаманта могут доброе десятилетие проваляться тряпками в Тенебрисе, если им никто не поможет, — сообщил Райст. Он выглядел довольным. Таким же довольным выглядел бродячий кот, которого Теан однажды встретил в человеческом мире и решил подкормить — именно такое сравнение почему-то вдруг пришло в голову. — Тебе лучше, Теан? Уже не больно?

— Боль еще есть, но я могу ее не чувствовать. Что ты с ними сделал? — поинтересовался Теан, отчасти жалея, что не видел отмщения воочию.

— Думаю, примерно то же, что они с тобой, но стократ хуже. Впрочем, они не умрут — я научился предусматривать такие вещи. Что значит «не чувствовать»? Отвлечение? Ты про этот трюк? Я освоил его пару лет назад, но прибегать к такому не люблю. И потом, от того, что может со мной сделать мать, отвлечение все равно не спасет, — Райст помрачнел, и Теан впитал Тьму — ее было много. «Ты просто подарок для голодного Темного, Райст. Надеюсь, я не буду голодать — не хотелось бы начать целенаправленно тебя доводить…»

— Отвлечение? Не знал, что есть специальное название. Хотя в Светагроде обычно попросту не думаешь о боли и о том, что с ней связано. Я даже не задумывался, что это трюк — просто будто бы существовал отдельно от тела, знаешь…

— Да, знаю. И что — вчера ничего не чувствовал?  
— Если бы, — вздохнул Теан. — Я был готов содрать себе ногти, царапая ими пол. Но, если бы я совсем не уходил в себя, не отвлекался… думаю, мои крики слышал бы весь Тенебрис.

— Докричался бы до Амстердама — и я пришел бы к тебе раньше, — усмехнулся Райст. — Ладно, Теан, у нас много дел. Этот дом… Мать уже доказала неспособность защитить его своими чарами. Брешь в защите есть, и она была известна Укхису. Наверняка именно этот сукин сын рассказал все Диаманте. Эта дура пыталась одно время настроить старого извращенца против меня, но он предпочитал оставаться в стороне и наблюдать. Открытое противостояние вообще не в его духе.

— Есть вещи, которых я, должно быть, никогда не пойму, — заметил Теан. — Откуда столько ненависти друг к другу? Откуда берется желание обойтись жестоко с тем, кого видишь впервые? Квиан и Диаманта вдвоем прошлись по мне так, что на всем теле не осталось живого места, — Теана передернуло, и он поспешил задвинуть красочные воспоминания подальше, заменить их безликими, сухими словами. — Они избивали меня и пытали так упоенно, будто… словом, я не знаю, какой вред мне должен причинить Темный, чтобы я пожелал обойтись с ним именно так. Между тем — они совсем меня не знали. Почему так, Райст? Откуда в них столько злости на меня? Что я им сделал?

— О, все просто, Теан, — лицо Райста осветила странная улыбка, в полумраке больше напоминающая гримасу. — Ты стал моим другом. Они ненавидят меня — и у них есть повод. Не наступив на них, я не поднялся бы, не стал бы тем, кто я есть. Но им не достать меня. А ты… Ты делаешь меня уязвимее. Они знают, что, поиздевавшись над тобой, затронут и меня. И что мы имеем, Теан? Я стал уязвимее, потому что ты стал моим слабым местом, в которое ударит каждый, кто захочет сделать мне больно. А ты обрел множество сильных врагов, с которыми не можешь справиться, и вынужден страдать — ведь я не могу защитить тебя от всего.

— Куда ты клонишь, Райст? — обеспокоенно спросил Теан.  
— Никуда, Теан. Совсем-совсем никуда не клоню, — Райст грубым движением растрепал пепельные локоны, и некоторые пряди упали на лицо, закрывая обзор. Теан тряхнул головой, чтобы волосы улеглись снова. — Просто нам надо быть сильнее. Мне нужно много Тьмы. Целый океан Тьмы. Чтобы защитить этот дом, наложить собственные чары. Чтобы сменить тебе внешность. Что ты так смотришь, Теан — думал, таким милым-трогательным и выйдешь однажды в Тенебрис? Думал, посмотришь на Темных своими большими глазами и тебя сразу пожалеют? Пожалеют, конечно… все по кругу пожалеют, а потом пойдут на второй заход.

— Нет, я все понимаю. Я готов меняться. А вырасти — возможно?  
— Возможно, конечно. Ты думаешь, я от природы такой высокий? Это будет непросто, уйдет много времени — но мы справимся. Будешь выглядеть моим братом, если захочешь, — Райст усмехнулся.

Теан задумался — и покачал головой.

— Нет, Райст, у меня будет своя внешность, непохожая на твою. Рост будет как у тебя, а остальное… Скажи, а лицо тоже можно поменять?  
— Не знаю, — Райст пожал плечами. — Я в свое время немного изменил себе черты, но с трудом. Надо, чтобы выглядело естественно, видишь ли. Но мы попробуем. У тебя черты такие… — Райст взглянул на Теана задумчиво, обвел рукой овал его лица, будто бы что-то прикидывая, — мягкие, что ли. Их бы порезче, покрупнее…

— А имя? — заинтересовался вдруг Теан. — Я могу сменить себе имя, верно?  
— О, это проще всего, — Райст махнул рукой. — Для этого вообще ничего не нужно — только фантазия. Хоть каждый день меняй. Хотя если будешь менять каждый день, я сам дам тебе какую-нибудь обидную кличку. Собачью, скажем. И так буду звать, и ты скорее вычерпаешь ложкой Тьму, чем меня отучишь.

— Звучит угрожающе, — Теан рассмеялся. — Хорошо, я подумаю. Расскажи мне про Тьму. Почему одни умеют призывать, а другие — нет.  
— О, этого никто не знает. Тех, кто умеет призывать, мало, и они не торопятся раскрывать секреты. Мать однажды пыталась объяснить мне, но начала раздражаться и сказала, что все равно не пойму, пока не дойду своим умом. Она говорила что-то о том, что Тьма невидима, что ее нужно чувствовать. Тайна, тоже мне — я давно понял, что Тьма бывает невидимой.

— Погоди, Райст, — Теан призадумался. — Я не понял. Если Тьма невидима — то что же мы видим?  
— Такие вопросы можешь странствующим философам задавать, не мне, — поморщился Райст. — Мне нужен способ, инструкция, а не пустые рассуждения. Ладно, Теан. Помолчи пока, а я придумаю, что нам делать.

Теан решил, что это очень кстати. Он отошел в другой угол комнаты, оперся спиной о стену и стал вспоминать все, что успел узнать о Тьме — и о Свете…

ДЕНЬ ТРИНАДЦАТЫЙ

— Это не то, что можно объяснить, — в который раз повторял Теан. — Ты действительно должен прийти к этому сам. Поработать над собой, над тем, как ты видишь мир…  
— Тьму тебе в задницу, Теан. Вижу, что ты не лжешь, но все равно хочется тебя стукнуть.  
— Стукни, — Теан вдруг рассмеялся. — Я исцелюсь — это теперь просто, веришь?  
— Придурок, — проворчал Райст. — Ладно, делись, раз теперь богатенький.

Теан пожал плечами, и Райст не склонился над ним, но легко подхватил под мышки, подняв так, чтобы лица оказались вровень.

— Между прочим, это совсем не обязательно, — заметил Теан. — Это условность, которую мы придумали сами. Я могу стоять в другом углу комнаты — ты все равно сможешь забрать у меня Тьму. Давай попробуем?  
— Думаешь, это поможет? А, ладно, — Райст поставил Теана на ноги, пристально взглянул на него сверху вниз.  
— Не смотри на меня. Повернись спиной. И я отойду, и тоже повернусь спиной.  
— Знаешь, что я обычно делаю, когда меня просят повернуться спиной? — Райст выдержал паузу. — Ничего. Потому что нет идиотов, которым бы вздумалось меня о таком просить. Но так уж и быть, Теан. Тебе я верю — хоть, может, и зря, — они встали спинами друг к другу, и Теан сделал пару небольших шагов, отдаляясь от Райста.

— Тебе кажется, что, когда ты смотришь на меня или стоишь рядом, забрать Тьму проще, — Теан все же попытался что-то объяснить. — На самом деле… это не совсем так. Тьма — не кошелек с монетами. Если бы разбойничьи шайки пробавлялись Тьмой, они забыли бы про ножи. Попивали бы эль в трактире — и проезжие все равно были бы обобраны.

— Для Тьмы существуют расстояния, — возразил Райст.  
— Существуют, — согласился Теан. — Но для нее не существует стен, наших взглядов, наших соприкосновений. И вообще, почему Тьма возникает именно возле виска? Не думаешь ли ты, что действительно собираешь ее себе в голову, как грибы в корзинку?

Райст рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, Теан. Знаешь, я вообще об этом как-то обычно не думаю. Видимо, зря, да? Но к чему вопросы, на которые нет ответов?  
— Вопросы нужны, — уверенно сказал Теан. — Забирай, Райст. Забирай мою Тьму.

ДЕНЬ ТРИДЦАТЬ ТРЕТИЙ

— Дом будет требовать ежедневной подпитки, но оно того стоит, — усмехнулся Райст. — Несладко же придется тому, кто вздумает что-нибудь унести или сломать. А причинить нам вред здесь попросту никто не сможет, и стоит мне или тебе приказать гостям убраться — они убегут так, что только пятки засверкают. Приказ даже не обязан звучать вслух… Кстати, Теан, как тебе слухи?

— Я не Теан, — Трейр запустил руку в свои волосы, прямые, непривычно короткие — выше плеч — и потянул за прядь, будто хотел убедиться, что она теперь светлее соломы.

— Прости, не могу привыкнуть, — Райст пожал плечами. — Прошло слишком мало времени. Как тебе слухи, Трейр?  
— Какие слухи?  
— Укхиса завтра казнят. Не прошло и месяца.  
— За что? — Трейр немного удивился. — Ты говорил, в Тенебрисе один закон.  
— Укхиса подставили, очевидно же, — Райст пожал плечами. — Обвинили в том, чего он не совершал, но не дадут шанса доказать свою невиновность. Должно быть, мать подключила к этому делу самого Тирана. Кто еще умеет так быстро и легко избавляться от неугодных, не нарушая закона…

— Чушь какая-то, — Трейр удивленно взглянул на Райста. — Если все знают, что делает Тиран, почему же не знает Палач?  
— Знает, конечно, — фыркнул Райст. — Они с позапрошлого века сторонники.  
— И… не хочет ее казнить?  
— Конечно, нет, Те… Трейр. Думаешь, Палача волнуют жизни Темных? Его волнует строгое соблюдение закона. Если хорошо запутать ниточки, можно убить кого угодно в Тенебрисе. Проблема в том, чтобы их запутать. Чтобы способ не был очевиден. Чтобы это действительно казалось самоубийством или неосторожностью, несчастным случаем. Ну а правильно организовав убийство, можно добиться большего — избавиться сразу от двоих, одним ударом. Убитый больше не будет досаждать, а за убийцей вскоре придет Палач. 

— Это же бессмысленно, — покачал головой Трейр. — Почему было не сделать проще? Просто казнить неугодных Неприкасаемым?  
— О, будь так, от Тенебриса уже через год не осталось бы камня на камне, — усмехнулся Райст. — Закон и Договор — вот что держит общество Темных на плаву, и ничего более. Неприкасаемые — те же Темные, их тоже нужно держать в узде. Девять Неприкасаемых крепко держат друг друга за яйца — на том и стоит Тенебрис. Будь хоть у одного из них вседозволенность…

— Я понял, — Трейр немного поразмыслил над услышанным. — Укхис не сбежит? Если бы я боялся, что меня казнят, сбежал бы в человеческий мир, раз уж все равно умирать.  
— Сбежать, конечно, можно, но на нем уже наверняка клеймо, которого он не снимет, если только не будет очищен. В человеческом мире, стоит человеку кинуть на него, заклейменного, всего один взгляд, и Договор убьет его неминуемо. Я слышал, в прошлом веке среди Неприкасаемых был талантливый Мастер — он и изготовил Артефакт Правосудия. Тот, кто совершает убийство — уже заклеймен. Даже тот, кого заподозрили в причастности, уже заклеймен. Хотел бы я разобраться подробнее, как эта штука работает… А то, признаюсь, боялся, что и на мне появится, когда я дал тебе кинжал, помнишь? Но ничего, обошлось. Все взял на себя Договор.

— Я бы взглянул на клеймо, — задумчиво произнес Трейр. — Но не очень-то хочется смотреть на врага перед его смертью.  
— Шутишь, — усмехнулся Райст. — Что может быть приятнее? Разве что убивать самому, должно быть.

Трейр скривился.  
— Ну уж нет.  
— Белоручка, — поддел его Райст. — Значит, не пойдешь смотреть? Ставлю на то, что в петле он провисит недолго… Хотя кто его знает? Может, решит побороться за жизнь, понадеется, что освободят — раз в несколько веков и из петли вынимают.

— Я бы лучше по человеческому миру прогулялся завтра. Давно не смотрел на корабли.  
— Безумно давно, — закатил глаза Райст. — Целых шесть дней. Смотреть — не плавать. Только душу себе травишь.  
— Вовсе нет. Они же красивые, Райст. И море красивое.

— Кстати, о красоте, — Райст взглянул на Трейра прищурившись, будто бы что-то прикидывая. — Когда можно будет поиздеваться над твоей светленькой мордашкой? Цвет волос и человек может сменить, если очень захочет. Будешь иначе выглядеть — быстрее привыкну называть тебя Трейром.  
— А ты понял, как это сделать? Ты не говорил мне.  
— Я понял совсем недавно. Смотри, — порывшись в дорожном мешке, Райст вытащил оттуда человеческий череп. — На кладбище нашел. Уже успел попрактиковаться менять форму костей. Все, что к ним крепится, тоже можно поменять — это даже проще. Откроешь мне свое тело, обеспечишь, чтобы тебе было не больно… вроде не так сложно. Я постараюсь почаще давать тебе передышки.

— Как ты узнаешь, чего я хочу? — прищурился Трейр.  
— Опишешь мне или нарисуешь, если умеешь рисовать. Авось пойму. Что бы ты там обо мне ни думал, чувство вкуса у меня есть. Словом, подумай хорошенько, чего хочешь, и мы приступим.

«Чего-то холодного. Резкого, надменного, красивого. Безукоризненного. Как фигурка изо льда, которые делал раньше папа мне на забаву. И, конечно, важно, чтобы меня было не узнать. Чтобы тот, кто не знает, что я был Светлым, никогда бы в это не поверил — несмотря на цвет волос, глаз и кожи».  
— Я попробую нарисовать, — кивнул Трейр.

ДЕНЬ ТРИДЦАТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ

— Даже не верится, — Райст откровенно любовался. — Даже не верится, что это — моя работа.  
— Я представлял себе немного иначе, но… Получилось потрясающе, — Трейр улыбнулся своему отражению. Отражение ответило холодной, высокомерной насмешкой. — Спасибо, Райст.

— Это еще не все. Это только лицо. К нему нужно тело. Кстати, волосы можно и покороче. И цвет — светлее и благороднее. Как у драгоценных металлов, знаешь? Видел когда-нибудь платину?  
— Мама показывала когда-то. Красивый металл.  
— Вот. Такой тебе больше пойдет. А глаза почему не меняешь? Серенько как-то.

«Потому что эти глаза — точь-в-точь как у папы. И мама часто говорила мне, что, когда смотрит на меня, видит папин взгляд. А папа… он говорил, что у меня мамина улыбка. А потом они улыбались, оба — и я видел Свет, я видел, что они любят друг друга и меня».

Трейр вдруг почувствовал, что на глаза вот-вот навернутся слезы. Почему в последние дни снова стали вспоминаться родители? Что-то сейчас с ними?

«Моя улыбка — уже не как у мамы. Значит, я могу сменить и цвет глаз. У Теана была лучшая в мире семья, которую он любил и которую предал. У Трейра… У Трейра нет семьи. Он другой. Он родился в Тенебрисе. Он никогда не видел Светагрода, никогда, никогда…»

— Трейр? — обеспокоенно позвал Райст. — Что с тобой?  
— Я сменю цвет глаз, — тихо сказал Трейр. — Лед, он иногда бывает такого голубоватого оттенка — знаешь?  
— Какой лед, на реках или осколки? При каком свете, при какой погоде? — заинтересовался Райст, потом вздохнул. — Да, Трейр, тебе определенно нужны новые глаза — эти протекают.

Райст протянул руку, коснулся щеки Трейра и стер слезинку у самого уголка глаза.

ДЕНЬ ТРИДЦАТЬ ПЯТЫЙ

— Пару лет назад я долго практиковался на кусках мяса и научился отделять нужное от ненужного, — говорил Райст, когда они шли вдоль берега. — Видишь ли, тогда мне требовалось кое-что побольше простого исцеления… ну да неважно. Словом, в мясе есть много ненужной ерунды, но есть то, что позволит тебе расти. Да, придется есть, а как иначе?  
— Как люди? — уточнил Трейр. — Класть в рот, пережевывать…  
— Да-да, только следить, чтобы все как можно раньше ушло в кровь. Отходов не будет — только то, что тебе нужно. Так что даже отрыгивать не придется, как мне в свое время приходилось. Подозреваю, тебе бы такое не понравилось.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал Трейр.

— Ну и еще — убедишь свой организм, что ты еще не взрослый. Тогда будет расти, а ты это ускоришь. Как это сделать… ну, можешь снова открыть мне свое тело, я рано или поздно разберусь. Либо сам разбирайся — как хочешь. Времени на все это уйдет много, если хочешь рост как у меня — не меньше пяти недель.  
— Пять недель? — недоверчиво спросил Трейр. — Всего лишь? Я думал, год, не меньше…  
— Пять недель — это если гнать, как последняя взмыленная лошадь в галопе. Ни продохнуть, ни расслабиться. Скорее всего, у нас с тобой выйдет дольше. Нагулялся по берегу? Свернем в лес, ты не против? Там тоже хорошо дышится, и мне как-то спокойнее, что мы не на виду.

Трейр кивнул. 

***

«Спокойнее в лесу, да? Не на виду, да?» — Трейр чувствовал, что еще немного — и истерически рассмеется. Он не мог воспользоваться Тьмой — хоть ты тресни. И Райст — тоже не мог. Но Райст хотя бы стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву — тогда как Трейр был на коленях, и лишь с трудом удавалось отвлекаться от боли в заломленных за спину руках.

— Сделаешь хоть шаг — ему будет худо, — предупредил Квиан. — Не веришь мне, Райст?

Трейр ничего не увидел, но почувствовал, как заточенное лезвие коснулось его руки возле локтя, легко взрезало кожу, вот-вот потекут теплые капли…

Райст молчал.

— Думал, отделался от меня? Провались, Райст, от меня так просто не отделаешься. Укхис помог мне излечиться до того, как за ним пришел Палач. Ты отсек мне руку — Укхис отдал мне свою и помог срастить. Обреченные на смерть страшны тем, что им нечего терять, не правда ли, Райст?

Райст молчал. Трейр даже не чувствовал его Тьмы — только собственную. Страх. Страх, который стягивает горло хуже ремня, мешая дышать.

— Что, если я отсеку руку твоему другу? Раз уж он сменил себе личико, значит, и руку легко отрастит — или не так, Райст?  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Райст.

«Я уже не знаю, что страшнее, Райст — твое согласие на требования Квиана или же твой отказ…»

— Посмотри, он весь дрожит. Он боится. Что если я надавлю лезвием чуть сильнее? Так, самую малость? — Трейр почувствовал, что это не пустые слова, и еле сдержал стон. — Не переживай, Райст, пока отрубленная рука не уничтожена, ее можно пришить обратно. Возьмешь нитки и иголку… а не умеешь — так научишься.

— Чего ты хочешь, Квиан? — нетерпеливо повторил Райст. — Если ты не остановишься, то и мне незачем будет останавливаться. Помни об этом.  
— Ну почему же незачем? У него есть не только рука. Что нужно Темному, чтобы выжить? Самый минимум — кроме головы? Я не знаю, но можно будет проверить… Ты же любишь опыты, так? — Квиан поудобнее перехватил Трейра за запястья, но тот не успел воспользоваться секундным послаблением. — Как же он подобрал ключик к твоему сердцу, Райст, что тебе его так жалко? На моей памяти тебе никого не было жаль… — еще одно движение лезвия, на этот раз резкое — почти до кости. Трейр не удержал вскрика — а затем закусил губу, ощущая, как на глазах вот-вот выступят слезы. Дело было не только в боли. «Как-то обидно быть разменной монетой в ваших торгах, Темные».

— Слышишь, да? — Квиан усмехнулся, и Трейр не столько услышал это, сколько почувствовал. — Я вижу, Райст, ты натянут как струна. Готов броситься на меня. Так сделай это. Сделай и посмотри, что будет. Я хорошо подготовился к этой встрече, но даже я не знаю, кто из нас двоих окажется быстрее. Я лишь знаю, что, если буду в шаге от смерти, заберу его с собой — а ты будешь скорбеть о нем, болтаясь в петле. Но попробуй, Райст. Попробуй получить все и сразу. Победить дракона, спасти принцессу, — Квиан чуть встряхнул Трейра, — и самому остаться в живых. Давай, Райст, побудь хоть раз героем, а не злодеем. Только оттого, что ты будешь героем, сказка не станет добрее.

— Послушай, Квиан, — Райст заговорил неожиданно мягко. — Я знаю, ты не просто так играешь в эту игру. Ты чего-то ждешь от меня. Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Хочешь отомстить мне? Попробуй. Используй свою власть надо мной, не тяни. Ты ведь и сам хочешь получить все. Победить меня… и не пасть жертвой Договора. Ни первой, ни, напомню, второй части.

— Власть над тобой, Райст… как сладко, — голос Квиана зазвучал мечтательно. — Если бы у меня всегда был под рукой беззащитный заложник, ты бы делал, что я хочу, Райст? Хотел бы я себе такого телохранителя, как ты — только безупречно верного, вернее любого пса. Хотел бы я себе такого наемника, как ты — и все враги трепетали бы передо мной. Но этому не бывать, верно? Зачем же мне щадить твоего друга?

— Ты верно заметил, Квиан. Если мы вернемся в Тенебрис, все станет на свои места — это неминуемо. И я снова буду делать лишь то, что захочу, и снова буду для тебя угрозой. Так подумай и реши — чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас? Просто поиграть со мной? Ну что ж, я подожду, когда ты наиграешься.

— Для начала, — Квиан задумался, — для начала я хочу извинений, Райст. Убедительных извинений. Правда, для этого тебе придется встать передо мной на колени — но ты ведь не из тех, кто боится запачкаться?

Трейр еле удержал вздох облегчения.

«Мелко, Квиан. Может, ты и продумал, как загнать нас в ловушку — но явно не продумал, что будешь делать после».

— Давай, Райст. Сомневаешься, что этот кинжал хорошо рассекает кости, если вложить немного Тьмы? Я могу показать, если не веришь. Давай, Райст, докажи, как для тебя важен твой друг. Переступи через свою гордость. Встань на колени.

Трейр попытался поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на Райста — но заломленные руки, в одну из которых прочно вошло лезвие, не позволили слишком сильно изменить угол обзора. Было видно, что Райст поддался — сначала одно его колено, а затем и другое коснулись земли.

— Отлично. Я знал, что у тебя получится, — усмехнулся Квиан. — Ну что ж, можешь приступать к извинениям. Чем убедительнее они прозвучат, тем лучше.  
— Прости меня, Квиан, — было видно, что Райсту тяжело дались эти простые слова.  
— Неубедительно. Ты даже не назвал, в чем провинился передо мной. А может, ты не помнишь? Что ж, тогда повспоминай. Напряги свой ум, ежели таковой имеется. И лучше, чтобы я чувствовал твое раскаяние.

— Я выпивал твою Тьму. Избивал тебя. Насмехался над тобой. Забирал все, что было тебе дорого. Насиловал на глазах у твоих приятелей — кажется, им так понравилось зрелище, что после этого они решили пустить тебя по кругу…

Трейр почувствовал, как кинжал входит в кость — с усилием, но все-таки до ужаса легко. От боли и страха внутренности скрутило узлом.

— Нет, — вырвалось у него. — Не надо, пожалуйста, нет…

— Я не слышу раскаяния, Райст, — голос Квиана зазвенел как сталь.  
— Чего ты ждешь от меня, Квиан? Притворства? Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что очень сожалею о содеянном — каким бы голосом я это ни сказал? Ты хорошо помнишь меня, верно? Должно быть, я разрушил твои надежды или что-то в этом роде. Я плохо тебя помню, потому что поступал так не только с тобой. Раскаяться — значит признать, что я должен был вести себя иначе с самого детства, со всеми и с каждым. Ты не Светлый, чтобы наставлять меня на путь истинный. Ты сам не возражал бы прийти к тому, к чему пришел я. Так зачем тебе мое раскаяние? Требуй чего-нибудь реального, Квиан.

— Хорошо, Райст. Сделай из своих штанов длинную веревку… нет, две. Одну обвяжешь вокруг шеи, конец кинешь мне. Другую… другую дашь мне, и я свяжу тебе руки. Вперед, приступай — если это тебе приятнее раскаяния.

Насколько мог видеть Трейр, Райст вытащил кинжал и принялся резать штанину по восходящей спирали.

— Нет-нет, вставать тебе не обязательно, — уточнил Квиан. — Все равно потом обратно на колени — так зачем себя утруждать?

Казалось, минуты длились вечность, Трейр чувствовал, как же он устал от этого напряжения. «Кажется, я пожертвовал бы своей рукой — лишь бы вернуться домой и растянуться на полу, зная, что никто больше не угрожает… Как вы живете в этой бесконечной вражде, Темные?»

Усталость взяла верх даже над страхом. Боль, правда, не ушла, все так же пульсируя внутри, вспыхивая очагами и разливаясь по телу, застывшему в неудобной позе.

— Подходить ко мне будешь тоже на коленях, — уточнил Квиан. — Ты всегда был меня выше, и, знаешь, мне это надоело.

Райст оказался ближе, заметил вдруг Трейр — и повернул голову, чтобы убедиться, что не показалось.

«Ты позволишь ему связать тебе руки? Даже не воспользуешься тем, что он подпустил тебя близко? Я не узнаю тебя, Райст. На что ты надеешься?»

***

— Райст, ты напьешься.  
— Я не глотаю.  
— Чтобы напиться, необязательно глотать. У тебя же впитывается во рту, так? И ты вдыхаешь запах, — Трейр решительно забрал у Райста бутылку. — Хватит полоскать рот, Райст. Квиан был не настолько грязным.

— Да иди ты… Принцесса, тоже мне.  
— Ты так полыхаешь, будто делал это впервые.  
— В каком-то смысле, так оно и есть. Мне нужно было, чтобы он забыл об осторожности, понимаешь, Трейр? Пришлось постараться. Чувствую себя последней шлюхой в последнем борделе.

— Мда, — Трейр не сдержал смешка. — Сказки о том, как принцы побеждали драконов, о многом умалчивают, как считаешь? 

Он ожидал, что Райст разозлится — но тот лишь рассмеялся. Вскоре, впрочем, его лицо омрачилось снова.

— Если бы проблема была только в моей гордости, Трейр. Слухи в Тенебрисе разлетаются быстро. Ладно, Квиан ближайшие годы будет молчать. Но что, если кто-нибудь еще решит, что может вить из меня веревки? Я не могу такого допустить. Репутация — не просто красивое слово. Мне нужно, чтобы меня боялись. Чтобы знали, на что я способен. Если я стану предметом для насмешек…

— То что? Что случится? На тебя будут чаще нападать? Я не верю, Райст. Репутация сильного, точнее, то, как ты дорожишь ей — еще одно твое слабое место, хоть ты этого и не признаешь.

— Знаешь, Трейр, я официально лишаю тебя морального права меня поучать до тех самых пор, пока не увижу, как ты отсасываешь у своего врага ради моего спасения. А теперь возьми своей целой и невредимой рукой субстанцию роста и положи в свой девственный ротик. Мне нужен сильный союзник, а не мишень для шантажа. Будешь играть на собственной слабости — вышвырну на улицу и пожелаю удачи. Понял меня?

Трейр улыбнулся и кивнул. Он знал, что Райст не вышвырнет его на улицу — а если и вышвырнет, то через несколько минут подберет и утащит обратно в дом. И все же Трейр действительно предпочел бы быть силой Райста, а не его слабостью. Он знал, что предстоит долгое обучение и изнурительные тренировки, знал, что предстоит проделать кропотливую работу над собой и многому научиться — и был готов пройти этот путь.

«Лето еще не успело смениться осенью, а я уже стал совсем другим, чем был раньше. Я не собираюсь сбавлять темпа. Трейр достигнет того, чего никогда не достиг бы Теан. Трейр станет Темным, которого будут уважать и бояться. Свободным Темным, который будет делать все, чего пожелает. Насилие и жестокость, лицемерие и предательства, угрозы и шантаж… я чувствую, что нет того, чего я не сделал бы, окажись это мне выгодно. И все же… я надеюсь, мне никогда не будет выгодно предавать тебя, Райст».  
 


	2. Был волчонок - станет волк

ПОСЛЕ ТОЧКИ

— А ты сам как считаешь, Илеас? — в пронзительном взгляде голубых глаз сиял, казалось, сам Свет во всем его великолепии, сама мудрость. — Мыслимо ли это? 

— Убить щенка, пока он не стал матерым зверем, немыслимо, — уверенно произнес Илеас. — Лишь потому, что будущее неведомо никому. Убивая щенка, убиваешь всего лишь щенка — не того, кем он станет. Того, кем он станет, еще нет на свете.

— А убить матерого зверя — мыслимо? — Леанис лукаво прищурился.

— Тот, кто совершил зло, заслуживает расплаты за содеянное. Если тот, кто всего лишь на пути к злу, может стать кем угодно, то совершивший страшное зло…

— Тоже может стать кем угодно, Илеас. Совершивший зло может раскаяться — и стать однажды чище и светлее меня и тебя. Не совершавший зла может встать на путь Тьмы. Не ты ли пишешь историю Теана? 

Илеас кивнул, признавая свою неправоту.

— Я предпочел бы не убивать никого. Каждому можно дать шанс… и у Теана он был, я верю в это. Историю о нем я закончил тем, как его родители вышли в человеческий мир, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Тем, как дом, где они жили, стал пустым и жутким в своей пустоте. Я закончил на этом — и перелистнул страницу «Книги о Тьме». Но ведь Теан жив, и его история еще не закончена.

— Я тоже предпочел бы, чтобы в мире не было убийств. И все же — Договор существует, он неумолим, и в его существовании — суть равновесия между Светом и Тьмой. Мы забираем жизнь Темного, если Темные забрали жизнь Светлого. Ты ведь понимаешь, Илеас, отчего я заговорил с тобой об убийствах?

— Вчера был приведен в исполнение Договор, — кивнул Илеас. — Но я не знал того Темного, чью жизнь мы решили забрать — и ничего не могу сказать о нем.

— Тебе и не нужно знать его, Илеас. Он не станет новой страницей в «Книге о Тьме». Он родился в тринадцатом веке, и за эти века причинил Свету много зла. Старый, опытный зверь… Зверь, которому наскучила жестокая игра. Что ж, на последней странице его жизни стоит последняя точка. А мне горько, Илеас. Горько оттого, что никто не послушал меня — должно быть, я и сам боялся себе поверить.

— Ты хотел назвать имя Теана? — сердце Илеаса дрогнуло. 

«Ты можешь убедить меня в своей правоте, Леанис — этого я и боюсь. Я помню мальчика с пепельными волосами, помню его безмятежный смех, я помню юношу, который прижимал к себе плачущую мать, когда я вошел в дом. Я думаю, что он заслуживал жизни — и продолжает заслуживать. Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то убедил меня в обратном — даже ты, Леанис».

— Нет, — успокаивающе произнес Леанис. — Теан — мятежник и предатель, мальчик, который не сумел повзрослеть, не сумел увидеть в жизни нечто большее, чем развлечения. Должно быть, он изведал немало горя в Тенебрисе, поплатившись за собственную гордость, через которую не сумел переступить. Да, Теан нанес мне глубочайшую из ран — но разве ради мести мы вершим правосудие? Разве отмщением за собственную боль я должен руководствоваться, выбирая Темного для исполнения Договора?

— Я понял тебя, Леанис, — Илеас почувствовал, как в его голове все встало на свои места. — Убивать того, кто причинял Свету зло — тоже месть. Будущего нет, но и прошлого нет тоже. Оттого предпочтительнее лишить жизни будущего убийцу, нежели того, чьи преступления давно позади. Но ошибиться — страшно. Я прав, Леанис?

Старейшина вознаградил его улыбкой.

— Да, Илеас. Ты понял все верно. И тот, чье имя я хотел назвать — еще моложе Теана. Мы предпочитаем называть имена старых и опытных. Имена тех, у кого все позади. Тех, с кем, как нам кажется, «все ясно». Когда мы узнаем об очередном Темном? Когда один из Светлых проливает горькие слезы.

— Не всегда, — возразил Илеас. — Есть Темные, которые не заставляли Светлых проливать слезы — и все же нам известны их имена.  
— Это лишь исключения из правил, Илеас. Я полагаю, ты говоришь о той, кого Темные зовут теперь Тираном.  
— И о том, кого Темные зовут теперь Палачом.

— Их имена я узнал в позапрошлом веке, когда до меня дошли известия о перевороте среди Неприкасаемых. Видишь ли, Илеас, у Неприкасаемых своя игра. Но если Неприкасаемым становится тот, кто желает вовлечь в жестокую игру Свет… Этого я и боюсь, Илеас — более всего на свете.

— Расскажи мне о том, чье имя ты хотел назвать, — попросил Илеас.   
— Мы узнаем об очередном Темном, когда Светлые проливают горькие слезы — так бывало почти всегда. Ты помнишь Вету, Илеас?

— Да. Я помню ее ребенком — она ведь лишь немногим старше Теана. Кажется, она принимала участие в его забавах. Я слышал, что она стала иной, чем была прежде. Я слышал, что-то не дает ей покоя — но что? Сие мне неведомо.

— Однажды мы почти потеряли надежду, что она вернется из человеческого мира. Ты сам знаешь, Илеас, как часто Светлым не удается вернуться — ведь Договор неумолим. Но я знал, что Договор не забрал ее жизнь. И она вернулась. Безмолвная, как тень, она прятала глаза, и ту муку, которую я в них видел, я не забуду никогда. Мы хотели расспросить ее, мать и отец звали ее домой… она не шла. Она пошла в мастерскую и попросила Мастера укрыть ее от нас.

— Я не знал, — тихо произнес Илеас.

— Мастер был с ней, и я не мешал ему, хоть на вмешательстве и настаивали другие Старейшины, хоть на встрече и настаивали безутешные родители. С тех пор, как из всех Старейшин мы выбрали именно Мифиала первым Мастером, я старался ни в чем не мешать ему — ибо во многом он оказывался мудрее меня, хоть и младше. Он умел утешить любого, кто нуждался в утешении. Вета же нуждалась в утешении — в том у меня не оставалось сомнений. Лишь когда Вета после долгих дней, проведенных в мастерской, вернулась в родной дом, я посмел спросить Мастера о том, что случилось. Он не хотел говорить мне, до последнего защищал ее тайны. Но однажды я все же убедил его — ведь, что бы ни случилось с Ветой, это могло однажды повториться с ней или же с другими. Никто не умел утешать так, как Мастер — но я мог бы попробовать сделать так, чтобы однажды стало меньше тех, кто нуждался бы в утешении.

— Я не знал и про Мастера, — удивился Илеас. — Разве… разве не смог бы он утешить Теана, когда тот страдал? Утешить его родителей, когда стало ясно, что их сын не вернется?

— В этой семье никто не желал утешения, — вздохнул Леанис. — Никто из троих не был готов открыть свое горе — даже тому, кто способен искренне посочувствовать и помочь. В этом слабость Мастера. Он сочувствует каждому, и каждому готов протянуть руку — но многие не желают его помощи, а таким он помогать не станет. Те, кто закрывают от него свои души, для него попросту не существуют — он не поможет тому, кто не попросит о помощи. А ведь порой даже мы, Светлые, не понимаем сами, как для нас будет лучше. Я не люблю принуждения — но Мастер ударяется в иную крайность. Что будет со Светагродом, если так сочувствовать всем желаниям каждого Светлого, внушая, что ни одно не является постыдным?

— Светагрод превратится в Тенебрис, — горечью отозвались эти слова, когда Илеас произнес их, сам до конца не веря, но зная, что Леанис ждет именно такого ответа.

— Именно, Илеас. Ты хорошо написал про суть Тьмы, многое уловил. Она действительно есть в каждом — и в тебе, и во мне, но не нужно лишний раз поливать едва взошедшие темные ростки. Но я отвлекся. Мастер был скуп на слова, не желал раскрывать мне подробностей. Он сказал — Вету обидел Темный. Он не назвал имени — но рассказал об этом Темном все, что успел узнать. Я и сам постарался узнать все, что мог о том, кто сумел сделать со Светлой такое, что она никогда более не стала прежней Ветой. Что нужно сделать со Светлым, чтобы так разительно изменить его — и что происходит у Светлого на душе в эти моменты? Должно быть, Мастеру ведом ответ — но он предпочитает молчать. Уважение к Вете не дает ему открыть мне глаза на то, какие опасности для Света таил в себе уже тогда темный мальчишка, становившийся сильнее с каждым годом — сильнее, взрослее, умнее…

***

Едва за Леанисом закрылась дверь, Илеас взялся за перо. Чистый лист, которому предстоит стать новым черновиком — пока лишь наброски, но однажды они войдут в новые главы «Книги о Тьме».

«Горьки судьбы Светлых, обратившихся во Тьму. Ибо даже темный росток желал бы расти на светлом поле, темное же поле гибельно для любого ростка».

Илеас задумался, не лучше ли подобрать другой образ, но решил продолжить. Исправить можно будет после — когда удастся изложить не успевшую сбежать мысль.

«Хорошо живется обманщику, когда ему верят. Хорошо живется вору, когда никто не забирает у него награбленное. Хорошо живется…» — Илеас задумался. Убийце? Насильнику? Мятежнику? Нет, все эти примеры не подходили для той мысли, которую он желал выразить. Илеас сделал себе пометку пораздумывать над третьим примером и продолжил.

«Тьма тянется к Свету, тогда как Свет бежит Тьмы». — Илеас подумал, что это суждение, развернув и пояснив, можно будет использовать для доказательства первичности Света перед Тьмой, если придется однажды вести дискуссии с Темными. Но ведь и в самом деле — Темные зачастую мечтали обрести в Свете то, чего были лишены. Общество, семью, друзей… возлюбленных. Вот только темный росток на светлом поле остался бы темным ростком…

«Я рассказал вам о Светлых, шагнувших во Тьму, об искушениях и опасностях, о пути, ведущем в бездну. Многие легенды были известны вам и ранее, мои любезные читатели. Но история Теана разворачивалась на моих глазах, и я, ваш покорный слуга, зрил ее воочию. Я рассказал вам об оступившемся Свете — так позвольте же мне теперь поведать о том, что есть изначальная Тьма. Каков он, темный росток на темном поле, и отчего никогда не суждено ему дать светлые побеги?»

    
БЫЛ ВОЛЧОНОК, СТАНЕТ ВОЛК

— Ко всему надо относиться проще, — Аури придирчиво разглядывал свои черно-белые перчатки. — Шахматный узор был лучше, как считаешь?

— Лучше всего было, когда одна черная, а вторая белая, — ответила Тея. — Я-то понимаю, что ко всему надо относиться проще — но ей разве объяснишь?

— Да нет, Тея, тебя тоже касается, — пожал плечами Аури. — То-то тебя перекашивает всякий раз, стоит лишь вскользь упомянуть материнство.

— Речь не обо мне, — резко оборвала Тея. — Хотя я счастлива, что меня минула эта чаша. Что может быть отвратительнее новой жизни, развивающейся во чреве? Как Неприкасаемая всерьез могла столько лет этого хотеть? Как она всерьез могла этому радоваться?

— Вкладывать столько Тьмы в того, кто смертен, — Аури поцокал языком. — Даже не знаю, кого мне больше жалко — ее или сына.

— Кажется, она не хочет его отпускать, — Тея вздохнула. — Контролирует рост и развитие, ускоряет, будто куда-то гонит. Контролирует все, что может… Словно не понимает, что все равно однажды получится отдельное существо, действующее по собственной воле.

— Привязываться к детям — дурной тон, — согласился Аури. — Давать потомству стоило бы ровно столько, чтобы самому ничуть не пострадать от этой благотворительности.

— А главное — не возлагать никаких ожиданий, — добавила Тея. — Что вырастет — то вырастет. Ведь ребенок — всего лишь очередной Темный, а все Темные, как известно, чужие друг другу. Не все ли равно, какая судьба ждет того, до кого тебе нет дела?

Аури рассмеялся.

— Приятно осуждать Люцию и с умным видом говорить о том, как должно растить детей, когда ни я, ни ты не собираемся обзаводиться потомством ни в этом веке, ни в следующем, ни в каком бы то ни было еще.

— Приятно, Аури, — Тея не сдержала смешка. — Просто бальзам на душу.

**1518**

Вокруг столпились старшие. Неприкасаемые, помнил мальчик, так их надо называть. Вот мать, вот отец, вот Госпожа, вот Судья. Мальчик переводил задумчивый взгляд с одного лица на другое, радуясь тому, как легко стал их узнавать.

— Поклонись, дурак, — прошипела мать.

— Зачем? — не понял мальчик. Ему никто не кланялся — так почему он должен? Но мать уже толкнула его, и он рухнул на колени. «Вложила Тьму» — понял он. «Мне не нравится, когда она вкладывает Тьму. Мне нравится самому вкладывать Тьму, но не нравится, когда она».

— Брось, Люция, — произнесла Госпожа. — Ты же знаешь, мы здесь не любители этих почестей.

— Я удивлен твоему визиту, Люция, — поддержал Судья. — Мы ведь все обговорили и без твоего сына. Мы прощаем его. Ему три, я верно подсчитал? В три можно быть и с меня ростом — но ведь набраться опыта ему было негде.

— Я делала все возможное, чтобы он не нарушал закон, — снова мать. — Я… не знаю, сможет ли он усвоить этот урок. Оттого и привела его сюда.

— Люция, милая, мы понимаем твой страх, — ласково заговорил Судья. — Но я не буду давать тебе утешительных обещаний. Ты сама знаешь, что в следующий раз он не сможет избежать наказания. Но все же — дай мальчику учиться на своих ошибках.

— Аури, — резко произнесла мать. — Тот, кто просунул голову в петлю — уже ничему не научится.

«Мать боится, что я ничему не научусь. Но я научусь, я же не дурак. В следующий раз, когда буду кого-нибудь бить, буду сильно, но так, чтобы не совсем».

— Верно, — кивнул Судья. — Зато научишься ты.

Мальчик заметил возле матери темное и тихонько позвал это к себе. 

«Мать злится и боится. Это может кончиться плохо. В прошлый раз было очень больно».

— Люция, — снова голос Госпожи. — Ответь мне, чего ты от нас ждешь? Это твой сын, и тебе его воспитывать. Я не раз предупреждала тебя, что женщины, родившие детей, вкушают много горя. Я не раз пыталась отговорить тебя от этой дороги. Но ты сделала этот шаг, ты пожертвовала собой, своей Тьмой и своим временем, своим спокойствием. Можешь ли ты теперь просить у меня сочувствия и помощи — теперь, когда сделала свой выбор и видишь последствия?

— Простите, госпожа, — мать и сама рухнула на колени рядом с мальчиком. — Вы сильная женщина, но я — слабая. Вам изначально нужна была власть, а не семья. Мне же…

«Это мать-то слабая? Да я ни от кого так не получал, как от нее!» — удивился мальчик.

— Не обидишься, если я скажу тебе правду, Люция? — спросила Госпожа. — Тебе не нужна семья. Тебе, как и мне, нужна власть. Власть над ним, — Госпожа взглянула на мальчика, и от этого взгляда ему стало не по себе. — Будь Мастер жив… он бы помог тебе. Дал бы тебе то, что позволило бы сделать из сына раба твоей воли. Но Мастер мертв — и это к лучшему, не правда ли?

— Простите, Госпожа. Ваша правда, Госпожа, — тихо сказала мать.

— Какая нелепая случайность, что Мастер умер, Госпожа, — вдруг заговорил молчавший до этого отец.

— Такая же нелепая, как и крохотный мешочек в твоем кармане, Ривор, — ответила Госпожа, и мальчик не углядел связи — но вдруг увидел темное, хоть кто-то и позвал это темное раньше. — Люция, я надеюсь, ты поняла меня верно. Я ухожу — меня ждут дела.

— Она говорила о том, о чем я подумала, Ривор? — спросила мать.

«Даже отцу, наверное, страшно, когда у нее такой голос».

— Забудь, Люция. Лучше дай мне поговорить с сыном. Я быстро ему разъясню, что к чему.

— Разъясни, будь любезен.

«Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… Прошлый раз было так сложно исцелиться…»

— Только не здесь, — вмешался Судья. — В своих покоях, пожалуйста. И помни, Люция… Дети, оставшиеся в живых, однажды неминуемо становятся взрослыми. Это так, немного очевидностей, вроде того, что пол напротив потолка. Но ведь не ровен час и такие вещи забудешь.

**1521**

— Зачем ты так делаешь? — большие зеленые глаза смотрели вопросительно. — Ты хочешь меня обидеть?  
— А что, это так обидно? — Вайстер снова протянул руку и ущипнул мягкую девичью грудь — на этот раз посильнее.

«Странная Светлая. Обычно они боятся и убегают».

— Конечно. Обидно, больно, неприятно. Тебе так нравится, когда другим неприятно?  
— Мне нравится, когда мне приятно, — пояснил Вайстер. — А ты мягкая. И, должно быть, не только здесь…  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросила она.  
— А на сколько выгляжу? — подмигнул Вайстер.  
— На тринадцать-четырнадцать. И ведешь себя… ну, как избалованный барский сынок, когда жениться еще не пора, а девиц трогать уже хочется.  
— Мне шесть, — гордо произнес Вайстер. — Никогда бы не подумала, да? Ваши Светлые в этом возрасте как человеческие дети?

Светлая выглядела изумленной.

— Шесть? Ты не врешь?  
— Слово Темного. А тебе сколько?  
— Двадцать четыре. Как тебя зовут?

— Вайстер, — вдруг звучание имени, которое еще несколько дней назад нравилось, показалось дурацким. — Хотя это неудачное имя, надо будет придумать новое. А тебя как зовут?  
— Вета.  
— Ты хочешь со мной поболтать, Вета? Обычно все уходят. Вечно мне поговорить даже не с кем.

Вета вздохнула.  
— Я хочу понять, почему ты такой. Ты же еще ребенок…  
— Ничего я не ребенок. Это ваши Светлые в моем возрасте — дети. А я уже такого навидался…  
— Чего ты мог навидаться в Тенебрисе? Жестокости?   
— О да, — кивнул Вайстер. — Такой, что тебе и не снилась. Если хочешь, расскажу — только не здесь. Пойдем в лес?  
— Пойдем, — снова вздохнула Вета. — Ты видел достаточно жестокости, я верю. Но видел ли ты хоть когда-нибудь сочувствие к другим? У тебя есть родители, Вайстер?  
— Конечно, есть, — Вайстер скривился. — Лучше бы не было.  
— Они не заботятся о тебе?  
— Ой, Светлая, давай без глупостей? — раздраженно произнес Вайстер. — Знаю я, у вас вроде как все по-другому. Но если меня избивают мои враги и мой отец — значит, он мой враг, правильно? Причем многим я могу наподдать в ответ, а ему — нет. Значит, опасный враг.  
— А мать?  
— А мать вообще хочу убить когда-нибудь. Только чтобы Палач за мной не пришел. Знаешь, у меня три мечты, — Вайстер принялся загибать пальцы, — стать высоким и сильным, как сам Палач. Стать Неприкасаемым, и чтобы все меня боялись. И убить мать, чтобы мне за это ничего не было. Хотя, погоди… можно и отца. И еще кое-кого… Да, пусть третья мечта будет просто безнаказанно убивать, кого мне захочется.

— Разве тебе совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь любил тебя? Чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом, поддерживал и помогал? Мне кажется, ты стал бы добрее, не будь ты так одинок… Ведь ты сам сказал — тебе не с кем даже просто поговорить.  
— Да ну, ерунда, — Вайстер махнул рукой. — Поговорить — не главное. Я предпочитаю бороться с одиночеством по-другому.

Вспомнив про методы борьбы с одиночеством, Вайстер немедленно захотел прижать Светлую к ближайшему стволу — но рядом оказалась удобная канавка, и Вайстер, надеясь не промахнуться, столкнул Вету именно туда. Она сдавленно вскрикнула и попыталась встать — но он спрыгнул к ней, вниз, и одним рывком задрал ее юбки, потом оседлал ее.

— Пожалуйста, остановись, — тихо попросила она. — Пожалуйста.  
— А что мне за это будет? — ткань рвалась легко, и оголить грудь было несложно. Вроде, такая же, как у других девчонок — но в то же время какая-то особенная, мягкая и приятная, и Вайстер тискал ее по-всякому, сжимая в ладонях.

— Все, что хочешь, — сказала она. — Я не хочу применять силу, Вайстер. Я хочу, чтобы ты остановился сам.  
— Все, что хочу? И чтобы я за это остановился? — Вайстер на секунду задумался. — Ну, тогда возьми в рот. Всегда было интересно, как это Светлые делают.

Ответом ему был долгий и тяжелый вздох.

— Нет, ну а на что ты надеялась? — Вайстер просунул одну руку под ее юбку, надеясь побыстрее приступить к делу — и тут его отбросило назад.  
— Не люблю впустую тратить Свет, — вздохнула Вета. — Но, боюсь, иначе мне с тобой не справиться.  
— Что, я тебе так не нравлюсь? — спросил Вайстер. — Ладно, мне тоже не очень-то и хотелось на тебя свою Тьму тратить. Расходимся?

Вета поднялась и восстанавливала порванную, мокрую и грязную одежду, совсем не глядя на Вайстера. Он понял, что не может упускать шанса — и, оказавшись за ее   
спиной, прыгнул на нее, снова повалил на землю, вытащил кинжал. Он грубо поднял ее голову за волосы — лежа лицом вниз в канаве, Светлая могла и захлебнуться с непривычки.

— Не двигайся, — предупредил он. — Вряд ли тебе понравится, если прольется твоя кровь.  
— Ты не убьешь меня, — сказала она. — Я прекрасно знаю, что в Тенебрисе делают с нарушителями Договора.  
— Не убью, — согласился он. — Но могу попортить твое красивое личико — и не только личико. 

Он провел лезвием вслепую от ее щеки и ниже, к шее. «Если бы ты еще так не рвалась, дурочка… Не хочется ненароком выколоть тебе глаз».

— Зачем тебе это? — спросила Вета. — Я правда не понимаю — зачем?  
— Тебе ни разу не хотелось с кем-нибудь трахнуться? — поинтересовался Вайстер, одной рукой задирая длинную юбку.  
— Не хотелось. По-моему, это довольно бессмысленное занятие.

Светлая наконец прекратила вырываться — должно быть, смирилась, а может, представила последствия неосторожного рывка, когда кинжал в опасной близости от ее лица. Вайстеру удалось обнажить ее ягодицы, и вцепляться в них пальцами было не менее приятно, чем в мягкую грудь.

— Остановись, — попросила она, неожиданно спокойно.  
— И не подумаю, — заявил он, распуская завязки на штанах.  
— Остановись, убери кинжал. Если ты так этого хочешь… я буду с тобой добровольно. Мы не животные, верно? Я не гусыня, чтобы меня топтали.   
— Обманываешь ведь, — не поверил Вайстер. — Отпусти я тебя — и убежишь…  
— Ты — Темный, и ты чувствуешь ложь. Потому должен знать, что я не обманываю. Вопрос лишь в том, хочешь ли ты близости моего тела — или же без насилия это не имеет для тебя смысла.

Вайстер задумался. Ему нравилось сопротивление, нравилось, как он может заставить жертву мучиться — но он ведь и не знал, как можно иначе.

— Докажи, — потребовал он. — Разденься. 

Он дал ей перевернуться на спину и внимательно смотрел, как она снимает с себя одежду. Смотрел, не отрываясь, застыв над ней с кинжалом в руке. Ее лицо теперь было заляпано кровью — но это ничуть не портило, даже наоборот, возбуждало.

— Хорошо, — свободной рукой он снова стиснул ее грудь. — А теперь — сделай себя влажной.  
— Что? — удивилась Вета, и вдруг вздрогнула. — Сюда кто-то идет! Люди!

Вайстер прислушался — и понял, что она права. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он прикинул самое удачное направление, вскочил на ноги и бросился сквозь деревья. Лишь оказавшись на кромке подлеска, он отдышался и пришел в себя.

«Люди… Да Тьма бы с ними. Может, вернуться? Сейчас я тихий, почти незаметный. Мало ли кто за грибами вышел. И корзинку забыл, да. Интересно, Светлая выкрутилась? Найду я ее сейчас или нет? А то она, кажется, всерьез была готова под меня лечь — нечасто такое встретишь…»

**1536**

— Приветствую тебя, достойный сын Тенебриса. Что привело тебя ко мне? Ужели осознал, что не одной силой выигрываются сражения, и явился коснуться мудрости?

— Ты меня узнала? — поинтересовался Крайх, с любопытством глядя на Хуаруму. В голове плохо укладывалось, что ведьма была младше его отца.

— Дети Тенебриса непохожи друг на друга, но многие из них недолговечны, что бабочки однодневки — разве же всех упомнишь? Дети Тенебриса сменяют лица как маски, а именами жонглируют, что фокусник шарами. Нет, я не помню тебя, Темный. Но раз ты спросил — видимо, считаешь, что должен был запомниться мне. Как верный слушатель — или же как тот, кто не уставал мне досаждать. Глядя в твои глаза, я склонна думать, что моим верным слушателем ты не был.

«Врешь, ведьма, насчет лиц. Лицо поменять сложно — еще сложнее, чем тело. И делают это немногие. Вот имя… имя сменить просто — да только остановлюсь ли я когда-нибудь?»

— Ты вообще кого-нибудь из Темных помнишь? Или все мы для тебя не более, чем безликие герои твоих бесконечных историй? 

— Помню, — ответила Хуарума. — Но немногие стоят того, чтобы я запоминала их, не смешивая образы, как краски в палитре художника. Истории о Первом Темном Тиране, что я собирала когда то… Его не спутаешь ни с кем — того, кто заключил Договор, того, кто сделал наш мир таким, каков он сейчас.

— А Нового Тирана помнишь? — полюбопытствовал Крайх.

— Я была ребенком, когда о ней начали слагать первые легенды. Девушка, покорившая Тенебрис, заполучившая власть. На первый взгляд — власть тайную, на деле же — явную. Я помню Тиранов и помню Палачей — иные же смешались в моих глазах. Оно и к лучшему. Мудрость рождается там, где нет имен.

— А кого-нибудь из Светлых помнишь? Или, скажем, людей?

— Ты задаешь много вопросов. Но можешь радоваться — сегодня над человеческим миром крупная луна, и я не буду скупа на ответы. Я вижу, Темный — ты отчаянно нуждаешься в собеседнике. В том, кто дал бы тебе ответы, и еще более — в том, кто сам задавал бы тебе вопросы. Ты так одинок… — она уже не смотрела на Крайха, а будто бы сквозь него. — О нет, я не помню ни единого Светлого, а человеческие имена выскальзывают из моей памяти, будто кто-то облил их маслом. Но был один, о ком никто не знает наверняка — Светлым он был, человеком или же не существовал вовсе. Кто-то говорил, что он мог быть и Темным — жаждал власти, предвкушал, сколько зла принесет его учение, жил до тех пор, пока не был заключен Договор… Я же думаю, что он не был ни Светлым, ни Темным, ни человеком — и все же существовал. Ведь в те времена не было еще ни Света, ни Тьмы, а его деяния несли много блага и не меньше бед. Его учение объединило ищущих добра, помогло им однажды найти друг друга, построить дивный город, положить начало новому миру…

Крайх мучительно пытался сопоставить услышанное с тем, что знал ранее, ничего не упустить, составить из осколочных знаний цельную картину — и поймал пристальный взгляд Хуарумы.

— Я вижу непонимание в твоих глазах — и все же твой взор пытлив. Так ищи же ответы, мой юный друг. Я в силах дать тебе лишь вопросы. Ищи ответы повсюду, в человеческом мире, здесь и в Светагроде, познавай то, чего не знал прежде, предполагай то, чего не дерзнул бы предположить. В твоем пытливом уме больше силы, чем в твоих руках — и если рука твоя способна согнуть подкову, подумай, на что же способен твой ум?

***

RYST

Пером по бумаге, буква за буквой. И пусть пишется именно так, не иначе.

RYST 

Вот оно. И никогда более не менять.

RYST 

Так тяжело давалась первая книга на чистом человеческом английском. И все же, Хуарума права — настоящей силы не обрести без знания. 

RYST

Если трепещут в его руках, если трепещут под его пристальным взглядом — отчего бы не заставить их всех трепетать от одних лишь звуков его имени? Путь к этому будет труден — но разве это повод остановиться?

RYST  
I AM RYST

**1537**

Плащ скрывал от глаз Райста стройное тело, в карих глазах светился поистине дьявольский огонек.

— Ты посмел заступить мне дорогу, — угрожающе произнес Райст. — Надеюсь, у тебя была веская на то причина.  
— Я много слышал о тебе, Райст, — Темный говорил воодушевленно. — Здесь тебя все обходят стороной. Захотелось узнать — а чего же ты стоишь на деле?  
— Это вызов? — поинтересовался Райст.  
— У тебя еще остались сомнения? — незнакомец ухмыльнулся. — Мое имя Ливид.

Райст кивнул. Поединки он любил — они лучше любых тренировок позволяли держаться в форме. Раз Ливид вызывал его, значит, был в себе уверен — скорее всего, поединок не окажется скучным.

— Отойдем подальше от города, чтобы никто не мешал, — предложил Райст, и они вместе зашагали по изнанке, отдаляясь от последних построек. Ливид шел расхлябанной походкой, насвистывая что-то себе под нос — казалось, он совсем не волновался.

— Даже не бросаешься на меня без сигнала, — усмехнулся Райст. — Так уверен в себе?  
— О, мне ни к чему играть на внезапности, — Ливид медленно облизал губы, глядя Райсту в глаза. — Раз…  
— Два, — подхватил Райст.  
«Три» они произнесли вместе — и Райст уже был в движении, когда с его губ слетало это слово. Первый рывок — как обычно, ставка на скорость и силу. Схватить, удержать голыми руками было интереснее, чем использовать любое оружие, включая Тьму.

Ливид ускользал. Необъяснимо, неуловимо ускользал. Райст не мог понять, в чем дело. Казалось, будто сама изнанка меняет свою форму под его противника — так легко Ливид запрыгивал на возвышенности, которых не было раньше, так же легко проваливался в ямы, которых еще секунду назад не существовало. Приходилось все время двигаться, и Райст не сразу заметил неуловимые странности с собственным зрением, потерю былой ловкости и точности, которую нельзя было более списывать на случайность.

Ливид ускользал — а потом неизменно появлялся, словно из ниоткуда, наносил хлесткие, точные удары пальцами раскрытой ладони — почти безболезненные, но оттого лишь более оскорбительные. Смеялся, неизменно смеялся. «Играет со мной» — понял Райст. «Знать бы, в чем его сила…» 

Все пространство вокруг было не таким, к какому привык Райст — и его противнику это явно было на руку, а Райст все никак не мог понять, в чем дело.

«Глаза… Что с ними? Все вокруг то меняет цвет, то начинает плыть. Мои движения всегда были точными — сейчас я промахиваюсь, словно напившийся смертный. Иллюзии? Возможно ли такое?»

Получив очередную пощечину, услышав очередной всплеск звонкого смеха, Райст запретил себе злиться. «Он хочет меня раззадорить — у него не выйдет».

Райст решился сделать то, чего не решался делать еще никогда в бою. 

Он закрыл глаза.

Закрыл глаза и почувствовал изнанку как она есть — без звука и цвета, без верха и низа. Просто пустота, и земля под ногами — лишь иллюзия опоры.

Когда Ливид в очередной раз резко хлестнул под подбородок, заставляя вскинуть голову, Райст безошибочно угадал движение. Тело само знало, что делать — вовсе необязательно было открывать глаза. Захватить, выкрутить руки, повалить лицом вниз…

«Ну вот и все. Дергайся, не дергайся — теперь не вырвешься. У меня крепкая хватка».

Райст медленно открыл глаза, пообещав себе не слишком-то на них сейчас полагаться. Но иллюзии исчезли. Ливид лежал под ним, даже и не пытаясь вырваться — и Райст вдруг заметил, что противник совершенно голый.

«Плащ» — мелькнуло в голове. «Плащ тоже был иллюзией…»

— Неплохой из тебя фокусник, — усмехнулся Райст. — А теперь ты поможешь мне снять напряжение после поединка.

«Не буду тебя связывать. Попробуй унести ноги — а я попробую догнать тебя снова. Это была интересная игра».

Немного Тьмы позволило распустить завязки на штанах и высвободить член, не задействуя руки, не ослабляя хватку. Впрочем, Ливид лежал смирно, не дергался.

— Я и в этом искусстве кое-что умею, — многообещающе произнес Райст. — Например, мне совсем необязательно тебя смазывать. Мне и на сухую будет приятно, а вот тебе — не уверен. Будешь чувствовать, будто в тебя запихнули рукоять клинка, начиная с навершия — посмотрим, как тебе это понравится. Еще могу сделать погорячее…

— Давай, — без всякой насмешки, Ливид выдохнул это неожиданно томно. Чего-чего, а этого Райст никак не ожидал. — Покажи, на что способен, Райст.

Райст уловил Тьму. «Похоть? Серьезно? Неужели тебе нравится, когда тебя жестко имеют, Ливид?»

Райст собирался проникнуть резко — но Ливид и сам подался навстречу, насаживаясь сразу до самого основания. Райст не удержал выдоха, а дальше все было как в тумане — еще сильнее, еще быстрее, тверже, горячее, чтобы порвать, обжечь, вырвать даже не стон, а крик…

— Ммм, Райст… — вместо того, чтобы страдать, вместо того, чтобы сломаться и молить о пощаде, Ливид изгибался под ним, выстанывая его имя. — О да, да, еще…

Возбуждение на пределе, горячо и тесно, нет сил сдерживаться — Райст и сам чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется с выдохов на стоны. Пламя, яркое пламя, сжигающее без остатка…

Райст крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, что уже почти на пике — хотелось оборвать это невыносимое наслаждение, и в то же время хотелось длить его до бесконечности…

Кажется, Райст протяжно застонал, когда почувствовал, как выстрелило семя — и только тогда нашел в себе силы медленно открыть глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, приводя сознание в порядок, возвращая себе ощущение реальности.

Ливида под ним не было — Ливид сидел рядом, одной рукой поглаживая член Райста, другой же… Райст втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и почувствовал, как сами собой сжались кулаки.

«Проклятье! Как?! Он только что лежал подо мной, я был в нем — как я мог не заметить?»

Конечно, внутри Райста уже не первый раз оказывались чужие пальцы — да и Тьма с ними, с пальцами, Темные ради развлечения многое могли засунуть друг другу во все предназначенные и не предназначенные для этого отверстия, а если не хватало имеющихся отверстий — проделать новые. Но обычно Райст относился к любым посягательствам на его задницу, как к обычному оскорблению, за которое стоит отомстить. Теперь же…

— Ты был просто великолепен, Райст, — прошептал Ливид, склонившись к его уху, затем многообещающе провел по чувствительной коже кончиком языка — бесстыдно, горячо и влажно.

Опомнившись, Райст рванулся, торопясь подмять Ливида под себя, ударить — и побольнее. Ударить за то, что посмел зажечь в нем это пламя, посмел лишить контроля над собой, подарить незабываемое удовольствие — и жгучий стыд. Ударить за то, что мир заиграл другими красками — и от проклятых иллюзий было не избавиться, даже закрыв глаза. 

Но Ливид ускользнул, рассмеявшись — и этот смех еще долго звенел у Райста в ушах.

«Проклятье. Провались оно все во Тьму. Во Тьму, во Тьму, во Тьму…»

Райст вспомнил, что нужно привести себя в порядок. Он окинул себя взглядом, обернулся через плечо — и с ужасом заметил, что его штаны порваны прямо на заднице, и на них белеют пятна от чужого семени. Чтобы восстановить ткань, пришлось бы раздеваться.

Настолько одураченным, обманутым и униженным Райст не чувствовал себя еще никогда.

***

Райст привык никак не реагировать на стук в дверь. Он никогда никого не ждал — а мать приходила без предупреждения и даже не думала стучаться. 

Но стук не умолкал — а, едва зазвучал знакомый голос, Райст весь напрягся — как хищник, приготовившийся к прыжку.

— Открой, Райст. Я знаю, ты искал меня.

Райст рывком распахнул дверь, надеясь, что успеет схватить Ливида до того, как окажется во власти очередной иллюзии. Надежды оправдались — Ливид покорно обвис в его руке.

Райст захлопнул дверь, затем как следует размахнулся — и ударил Ливида по лицу. Ливид невозмутимо сплюнул на пол сколотый зуб. Кровь на губах и подбородке странным образом лишь добавляла ему привлекательности.

— Злишься? — спокойно спросил он.

Райст решительно ничего не понимал. Этот дурацкий смех, эти издевательские интонации… куда все делось? Он швырнул Ливида на пол — отчасти даже хотелось проверить, получится ли среагировать вовремя, едва снова начнется неладное. Но Ливид растянулся на полу так расслабленно, словно был у себя дома, и снова что-то насвистывал, глядя в потолок.

— Зачем ты пришел? — Райст старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.  
— Хотел с тобой увидеться, — запросто ответил Ливид.  
— Увиделся? Можешь проваливать.  
— Зачем ты так, Райст?  
— А что мне с тобой делать?  
— О, — на губах Ливида заиграла мечтательная улыбка. — Что хочешь. Все, что хочешь. Я твой.

— Вот как? — Райст подошел ближе. Сосредоточился. Это получалось последнее время все легче и легче — забрать чужую Тьму против воли хозяина. Сейчас Ливид почти не сопротивлялся, будто бы ему было все равно. По тому, как померк и будто бы растаял в воздухе иллюзорный плащ, Райст понял, что все получилось, как надо.

«Больше никаких иллюзий, никаких игр со свойствами изнанки. Больше ничего не защитит тебя».

Райст прицельно пнул Ливида по ребрам, зная, что сломает — и, скорее всего, не одно. Тот скорчился от боли, а затем вдруг взглянул с желанием — этот взгляд Райст хорошо помнил с прежней встречи.

— Ммм, Райст. Давай еще.

«Тебе нравится? Что ж, это ненадолго».

Удар, и еще один, и еще, кровоподтеки и сломанные кости, стоны и всхлипы — и всякий раз неизменное «Давай еще, Райст».   
В ход пошел кинжал, порез, еще порез, упоенно, лезвие входит в тело ровно настолько глубоко, чтобы не убить. Все заляпано кровью — пол, рукава… и, стоит дать передышку, снова эта неизменная улыбка — «Это все, на что ты способен, Райст?»

— Ты хочешь погорячее, верно? — Райст берет брусок железа — раскалить его удается легко. — Давай, подтяни колени к груди, если не боишься. Кажется, я нашел ключик, которого так жаждет твой замок. 

К его удивлению, Ливид покорно обхватывает колени руками — и замирает в ожидании. 

Райст усмехается, предвкушая, и одним точным движением прикладывает раскаленное железо между податливо раскрывшихся ягодиц.

Пронзительный крик, Ливид выгибается натянутой тетивой — и Райста захлестывает такое желание, что он не может больше ждать. Брусок выпадает из пальцев, почти сразу стынет, когда Райст перестает обращать на него внимание. Всего пара быстрых движений — засадить на всю длину, без всякого скольжения, только грубая сила и контроль над своим телом. Эти ощущения не сравнятся ни с чем более — и вот, мир плывет; рвется и опадает ошметками на пол одежда Райста; кажется, он и Ливид сплелись телами, кажется, они уже катятся вместе по полу — иначе почему пол то и дело меняется местами с потолком? Райст испытывает предел возможностей своего тела, будто бы в этом странном соитии он быстрее и сильнее, чем в любом поединке…

Последний раз двинувшись навстречу Ливиду, Райст дернулся, рванулся — и затих, приложившись затылком о каменный пол. В глазах плясали огоньки, кожа льнула к коже, Ливид склонился к его шее — и прикусил до острой, пульсирующей боли, которую совсем не хотелось заглушать. Пятна копоти на потолке…

Райст не сразу осознал, что Ливид сейчас был не только сверху, но и внутри. В какой-то миг в этой безумной, животной пляске они успели поменяться ролями — и вот, Райст лежит на спине, раздвинув ноги, а на губах — горький и терпкий привкус, капли его собственного семени попали на лицо.

Райст с силой спихнул с себя Ливида.

— Убирайся.  
— Разве тебе не понравилось, Райст? — в голосе Ливида звучит издевка. — Я слышал каждый стон, сорвавшийся с твоих губ. Я чувствовал, как ты подался навстречу, когда я вошел в тебя. В чем же дело?

Райст поднялся на ноги — и молчал, тяжело дыша.

— Неужели тебя так смущает, что тебе можно засадить, как портовой шлюхе — и ты даже не будешь сопротивляться, только постанывать и насаживаться глубже? — продолжал Ливид. — Или тебя так заботит, что ты способен испытывать удовольствие, от которого можешь потерять голову?

Райст все еще молчал. Что он мог сделать? Он уже сделал все, что обычно делал со своими врагами. Все — и чуть больше…

— В чем для тебя смысл этой игры, Ливид? — медленно выговорил он. — Унизить меня? Заставить признать твое превосходство? Этого не будет. Игра еще не окончена, пока мы оба живы.  
— Я-то думал, что успел изучить все, что у тебя есть узкого, Райст, — ухмыльнулся Ливид. — Но нет. Ты узко мыслишь. Очень узко.

Ливид подошел к Райсту вплотную и теперь смотрел снизу вверх, запрокинув голову.

— В чем может быть смысл игры, — заговорил он тихо, волнующе, с придыханием, — кроме как в самой игре?

***

Покуда Ливид оставался жив, он находил способ вернуться — в каком бы состоянии ни оставлял его Райст. 

Но самым отвратительным было то, что Райст действительно ждал его возвращения. 

Об этой вспыхнувшей страсти перешептывались уже по всему Тенебрису. Не так давно и отец вспомнил про существование Райста и решил провести разъяснительную беседу о том, почему мужчине не стоит увлекаться однополыми связями. Райст закрылся на несколько дней в своем доме, полностью исцелился — и все стало по-прежнему. Мать взглянула на Райста, как на ком грязи, и заявила, что у нее нет больше сына, а, раз так, пусть Райст убирается из ее дома. Райст заявил — «а ты заставь», прекрасно понимая, что ему слишком хорошо знаком этот дом, чтобы она могла отобрать его насовсем. После нескольких сеансов мучительной боли, когда Райст катался по полу, глотая ртом воздух и из последних сил делая беззвучным свой крик, она сдалась — и все стало по-прежнему, снова.

…Дверь дома открылась — и Райст вздрогнул, увидев вошедшего.

— Расслабься, я не по делу, — Палач снял маску и добродушно улыбнулся.

Райст сумел только кивнуть. Зачем бы ни явился Палач, это было не к добру.

— Пойми меня правильно, Райст, — Палач подтянул к себе стул и устроился поудобнее, — мне нет никакой разницы, с кем ты спишь. Но я слишком хорошо знаю, чем кончаются такие отношения в Тенебрисе. Нет, я не спорю, я люблю свою работу… но, увы, я не люблю женские истерики. А уж истерики безутешных Неприкасаемых — вдвойне. Поэтому у меня к тебе только одна просьба. Научись не терять голову. Ты умеешь отвлекаться, когда тебе делают больно, не правда ли? 

Райст кивнул снова. Он не любил прибегать к отвлечению, но порой без этого было попросту не обойтись. Мать, впрочем, умела причинять боль так, чтобы было не отвлечься.

— Точно так же можно сохранять здравый рассудок в любой ситуации, — доверительно сообщил Палач. — Делай все, что тебе нравится — но ни во что не уходи с головой. Это упростит жизнь и тебе, и нам. Научись смотреть со стороны, что бы с тобой ни происходило, и не совершать необдуманных поступков. У тех, кто освоил эту нехитрую науку, меньше шансов познакомиться со мной ближе, чем им бы того хотелось.

— Я понял, — Райст сглотнул. — Спасибо.

— Ну вот и славненько, — Палач поднялся и подмигнул Райсту, затем направился к выходу.

***

— Я не собираюсь больше к тебе прикасаться, — Райст скрестил руки на груди. Ливид подошел ближе.

— Можешь пропускать свои дежурные фразочки, — насмешливо произнес он. — За столько месяцев я успел их запомнить.

— Не веришь? — Райст поднял брови.

— Верю-верю. Ты подумал и решил, что тебе это не нужно, — улыбнулся Ливид, затем опустился на колени — и быстрее, чем Райст успел опомниться, его член был уже у Ливида во рту. 

Мир засиял радугой и осыпался снопом искр, Райст запрокинул голову, выдыхая, все тело растворялось в остром, пульсирующем блаженстве…

«Нет. Не забываться, не забываться…»

Рука уже вцепилась в волосы Ливида властным движением, больше всего на свете хотелось глубже, до глотки, каждое движение языка заставляло сердце замирать, дыхание — сбиваться…

«Это всего лишь… Ооох…»

Райст напряг все силы, заставляя себя подумать о чем-то постороннем.

«Это же как боль — остро, невыносимо, но в то же время…»

Чистое, яркое удовольствие, перед которым стираются все краски, мир гаснет, и все вокруг — неважно…

«Я слишком хорошо знаю, чем кончаются такие отношения в Тенебрисе» — низкий голос Палача, низкий и спокойный. Райст вдруг на секунду взглянул на все его глазами — сына Неприкасаемой поймали в сети, и ради минутной эйфории он поступается волей, осторожностью, репутацией… всем, что имеет. Так же, как и его отец со своими порошками и травами.

Ощущения тела отступают на второй план. Райст закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как перед ними заходится рябью изнанка — даже здесь, в доме, где он ощущал себя хозяином. Глубокий вдох…

— Именно так, — холодно, спокойно произносит Райст. — Подумал и решил, что мне это не нужно.

Ливид чуть отстраняется, напоследок проведя языком так, что Райст вздрагивает. Хочется удержать, длить, не обрывать…

— Вот как? — спрашивает Ливид. — Научился отвлекаться — и больше не хочешь меня?  
— Да, — на большее красноречие Райста не хватает. Ливид выжидает — и смотрит прямо в глаза, и этот взгляд снизу вверх способен свести с ума, но только не сейчас. Сейчас нужно быть твердым… не только там, где обычно.

— Поищи кого-нибудь другого для своих развлечений, — побольше бы равнодушия в голосе, побольше бы, корит себя Райст. — Играйся с изнанкой, создавай иллюзии, дури кому-нибудь голову… но делай все это подальше от меня. Мне больше не интересно.

Ливид усмехается и снова берет член Райста в рот. 

«Только бы не забыться… только бы устоять… один раз получилось — должно получиться и во второй, правда?»

Резкая вспышка боли, захлестнувшей все — и Райст будто со стороны слышит свой крик, который длится и длится, будто бы со стороны видит, как корчится на полу и…

— Я подумал и решил, что, раз ты не хочешь больше получать удовольствие, твой инструмент тебе уже не нужен, — усмехается Ливид. — Заберу себе на память, если не возражаешь.

**1539**

«Кажется, мать все-таки втайне надеется, что я провалюсь, пытаясь выполнить это задание. Что за мной придет Палач. Нет сына — нет разочарования, да?»

Райст откинулся на спинку стула.

«Ну уж нет. Если я даже Ливида тогда не убил — значит, действительно хорошо научился себя сдерживать. А тут меня вообще почти не касается эта история — так что не дождешься, мама. И все-таки… Что можно сделать с Темным, который не совершает ошибок? Больше всего мне нравится идея превратить его жизнь в ад и довести до самоубийства. Не такой уж и редкий случай в Тенебрисе. Не все так живучи, как…»

Райст помрачнел. «Надеюсь, Ливид не вернется. Надеюсь, он усвоил урок, который я ему преподал, а не просто залег на дно».

Раньше мать неохотно поручала Райсту организовывать смерти тех, кто был неугоден Тирану — но теперь вдруг заявила, что нужна помощь сына. Не то чтобы Райсту хотелось помогать ей — просто не хотелось стать следующим неугодным. Даже Палач не так страшен, как Тиран. Палач играет по правилам…

Победа или поражение — чем бы ни кончилось очередное испытание судьбы, пока ты жив, игра не окончена. Райст любил испытания, любил, когда судьба бросала ему вызов. С каждым испытанием он становился все сильнее.

«Не я один становлюсь сильнее с каждым испытанием. Если Ливид жив, наша игра однажды продолжится… Если бы только можно было поменять правила! Я победил бы его, лишил бы последней капли Тьмы, вогнал бы в сердце клинок. Я бы услышал, как захлебнется в крови его последний смех, посмотрел бы, как остекленеет взгляд. И в этот момент я почувствовал бы, что наконец свободен. Свободен от наваждений, от всех этих фокусов и обмана, от насмешек, позора и унижений. Свободен от страсти, сжигающей дотла, от ощущения, что мир выворачивается наизнанку. Если же Ливид уже мертв… Это принесет мне облегчение. Облегчение, но не победу».

***

— Райст, — представился он. Не каждый день пожимаешь Светлому руку. И, судя по испуганному взгляду, Теану тоже был непривычен такой расклад. — У тебя такой вид, будто договор с дьяволом заключил. Много тебе рассказывали страшилок про Темных в твоем Светагроде?

Теан взглянул задумчиво — и Райст присмотрелся повнимательнее к этому взгляду, к выражению лица. «Нет, ты непохож на Светлых, которых я встречал раньше. В тебе осталось так мало от их светлой морали…»

— Ты не первый Темный, которого я встречаю в человеческом мире. Вы не такие уж и злобные, но это не значит, что вас не стоит опасаться.

«Разумный подход. Золотая середина. Эх, Теан, утащить бы тебя куда-нибудь поболтать… Да хоть бы и ко мне домой, в конце-то концов».

— Меня ты можешь не бояться, я не обижу, — «Ох, и смеялись бы сейчас все те, кто меня знает. А между тем я ведь правда пока не собираюсь причинять этому парню вреда.» — Ну что, Теан, не хочешь бросить Светагрод, стать одним из нас? Я помогу тебе. Еще ни разу не видел воочию, как Светлые затемняются.

«Откажется, как пить дать. Наверняка ведь понимает, что тем, кто избалован Светагродом, в Тенебрисе не выжить. А жаль… я бы на это посмотрел».

— Нет, Райст. Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу уйти, — Теан погрустнел еще больше.

«А ведь искушение-то есть, несмотря ни на что. Что бы там тебя ни держало в Светагроде — ты всерьез задумался над моим предложением. Ну что ж, подумай, поразмысли — и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.»

— Жаль, Теан, — проникновенно сказал Райст. — Мне показалось, ты не безнадежен. Ну что ж, если захочешь найти меня — просто представь, как я выгляжу, пожелай оказаться в Тенебрисе и шагни через порог. Ко мне не всякий может попасть, но я запомнил твою Тьму — и дверь моего дома будет для тебя открытой. Должно получиться. Ты необычный для Светлого, и мне даже будет жаль, если это — наша последняя беседа.

«Главное, чтобы ты видел эту возможность. Чтобы в смятении, не зная, что делать, вспомнил мои слова. Тьма, мне все интереснее, чем это кончится…»

Теан ничего не ответил, быстро направился к порогу и шагнул. Райст посмотрел ему вслед.

«Чего он так испугался? Боится, что страшный Темный расставляет сети, заманивает в свое логово, чтобы там сполна насладиться его беззащитностью? Это в моем духе, да… но ты — не тот случай, Теан. Пока что я просто хочу, чтобы ты пришел.»


End file.
